I am Untitled
by readertowriter
Summary: Ally is a 17 year old girl who's had a rather complicated life. Unanswered questions, feeling like you don't belong...It all led to her not really knowing who she is anymore and who to trust. But, will a move to Miami change all that? Will this year, be the year she finds real friends? Real love? Maybe this time, she'll even find her true name...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm readertowriter. First I want to thank you all for giving my story a chance. Now, this is my first story and I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**Important to know is, that this is just a prologue! It's an intro to the whole story. What is said in the prologue is what the story always falls back on. It's the thread through the whole story. **

**There will be romance, love, friendship, drama...everything that makes a story a story, I guess you could say :)**

**I've already written 5 chapters of this story and if you guys want I'll post the first one today. :)**

**So again thank you for taking your time in reading this and I really hope you like it :)**

**X READERTOWRITER**

PROLOGUE

Untitled. So many things start with that. A book, a script, a life. Even mine...

When I was born, I got a name, you know like most people do. A first and a last one. That particular name would be a very important thing in my life. You would see it on my ID, my books, my accounts... It would be something that identifies me. Something that people will use to address me. But I just keep thinking, what if I don't want that name. What if it doesn't suit me and doens't represent the person I truly am? Can I really let people call me something I'm not?

For that reason I decided to never let people know my last name. A first name is just a name. You have it so people would not have to call you: You or Hey you! It is less important then your last name. For example; If a person hears a name, it's no big deal. The most it will do to people is let them think if they heard it before or if they have a friend with the same name. But the thinking process stops there. With a last name things are more complicated. That name puts you on the map. For example; When your last name is called and people recognize it, they will think where they know it from. That will lead to them thinking about your family and then all odds to being treated fairly are lost. They will link you with that family's reputation and they will judge you, even if they don't want to or if it's not in their intention to do so. As for me, I do not want that. I want people to know me for me. But that might be a little problem, because frankly, I don't even know who I am right now. I do not know how or what I want people to remember me by. Well I did know it once, but then that thing happened...Okay, but the point it; I need retrieve who I am and it's going to be a journey like none I have ever faced before. So what do you think? You want to take the journey with me? Because If you do, I think I should better introduce myself.

So hi there, I am Ally. Ally Untitled...

**So, there it is. The prologue! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any tips or complaints, please don't hesitate to review or send me a message :) I'll be happy to listen so I can make the best story possoble :) If you want me to post the first chapter today, let me now and I will. :)**

**Also, English isn't my mother language :/, but I try not to make that noticable. If you did notice it, I apologize...**

**Bye and hopefully till next time :) X READERTOWRITER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. I thought I'd post the first chapter anyway. :) so here it is !:)**

**Everything is still very general though, but that's normal I think. I mean, it's still the beginning of the story :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

Mornings. The best part of the day. Engines running, the world awakening. It is beautifull, amazing, absolutly...Ugh, what am I saying, it is horrible! I literally hate it. I just want to lay down in my beautiful warm bed and sleep. Is that too much to ask?! I mean why do we have to get up anyway? What's the point of being grumpy all day long? But oh well, that's what people call life I guess. If you don't get up, you shall never discover new things and you shall never see the world. But waking up at 6 a.m, that is just too early to go all Columbus or James Cook like, if you know what I mean.

Now the reason I'm getting up sooo early is because it's the first day of school. The first day in a new school, and it's my senior year. Now I know people say it is the best year of your life, but come on. It's the hardest one too. You need to find out what you want to do later and what college you want to go to. It's all very stressful. Plus the exams are not as simple as reading a book or whatever. Well actually it is like reading a book because you need to learn and all that, but you get my point. It's hard!

I get up, take a shower, get dressed, eat some breakfast and I am on my way to school. Yes, I am walking because I don't really own a car. Well I did one day but lets just say a tree kinda crushed it. I didn't even see it coming, it just fell from the sky...litterally! There was a huge storm one day and a tree just flattened my precious car to the ground. Now I am saving for a new one, but with today's economy I shall be saving for a looong time. Oh that reminds me, I need to get a job. And eh, if you didn't figure it out yet, I am new in this town. My aunt and I moved here from L.A a few days ago. Apparently my aunt got a new job here. But that is not really important now. What is important, is that I am standing in front of the building where I shall spend most of my daytime in. Ladies and gentleman, I arrived at _Beauville High_.

Beauville High is an old school, but luckily it has been renovated over the years. Now it is one of the most prestigious and best schools in the area. It has good sports, music, art...programms. Really any program you follow here is amazing. Now, I know what you're wondering. What am I following? Well, let's just say I am a mix of everything. I am good at sports, I love art and my musics skills aren't all that bad. But writing is my real passion. For me a paper is something extraordinary. It is a place where new things are created. It's a place where people can voice their thoughts and invent new things. When you write, you can let everything flow. Your emotions, thoughts, feelings...everything. It's personal but with the capability of becoming public. It's safe, but dangerous at the same time. It's also mysterious, because you never know what people are really writing. I mean, the writer shows you what he wants to show, but is that really everything that he has written? Is that really all he has to say? Is there really nothing else? It's impossible for us to know. Well except if we invade someone's privacy and look at his personal notes, but that is just wrong. Going through a persons personal notes and items is like taking that little piece of untouched human being and crushing it. What's personal has to stay personal, otherwise we would go crazy...or at least I would.

But, enough of all that daydreaming. It's time for me to enter the doors to a new world. Somewhere I have never been before. A place where everything is still possible. Maybe this year I will even find love or real friends. Maybe this year I will find myself or at least pieces of me. Maybe this time I will find my true name...

**There it is. The first official chapter! :) I hope you liked it! Feel free to review, comment...**

**Next chapter there will be more action and interaction with other characters so I hope you guys will read it! Oh and there may or may not be a certain important character introduced too. I'm just saying :) **

**Oh and the next chapters will be longer! I promise! **

**X READERTOWRITER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm back with another chapter :) Okay, so first I want to thank all of you for giving my story a chance :) and I want to give a special thanks to the readers who also took the time to leave a review. :) I really appriciate it!**

**Now, on with the story :)**

**(Oh, and I don't own anything you might recognise in this story :)**

White tiles, blue lockers, wooden doors, a white seiling... I have officially stepped in another typical high school buiding. I mean they all just really looks the same to me. Every school I have ever been in are almost identical. The colours of the lockers are the only things that's sometimes different. I mean, is there like a school convention or something where people present a standard design for school buidings? Not that I really care though. It makes it just that bit easier to adjust.

As I am walking through the halls searching for the main office, I do see a few things that catch my eye. For example; There are many beautiful plants standing in the hallways. Personally, I find it nice to see that some schools still care about nature and stuff like that. I also find it very refreshing that the halls aren't all covered in posters with ads for sports events or cheer leading try-outs. Yay, finally a school where everything doesn't revonlve around sports! Not that all schools are like that though, I mean it just that my last two schools were like obsessed with soccer games, basketball games, volleyball games...you get the idea, right? Mostly those schools have a very strict social hierarchy too, so maybe this school is different. I mean, could this really be that one school that stands out from all the others? But suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by a loud thud.

"Watch where you're going nerd!" A group of jocks yell while shoving a nerdy freshman, who was getting his books, into the lockers.

Yep, still a normal high school!

After walking for what feels like hours I finally find the main office. I knock on the window that separates the office with the school hall and wait for someone to come. A few seconds pass and a rather old looking lady walks up and stands behind the counter. She opens the glass window and says:

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Ugh, that bright smile. I hate it when people do that. It always gives me the creeps. You never know if people do it because they want to be polite or if they're just that perky. It's confusing!

"Uhm, hi. I'm new here and I was wondering if this is where I have to pick up my schedule?" I say.

"Oh, yes. I remember. The Principal informed me of a new student arriving today."

And there's that smile again. Do those cheeks never hurt?! But she does seem nice though.

"Ally was it, right?" The nice, but still somewhat creepy lady says. "Hmm, I don't seem to find a last name here, that's odd..." She questions.

"Yes, that's me. Oh, and don't worry about the last name. You can't find it, because I never gave my last name when I signed in." I tell her. She looks rather confused when I say that and I can almost see the wheels in her head turning to find a proper response to what I just said. But hé, it's a normal reaction. I get it all the time. But look on the bright side. The creepy smile is finally gone!

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't quite understand. Last time I checked a last name is manditory." She finally responds.

"I know, but I never tell a person my last name. It's a complicated story, but normally things shouldn't be a problem. My aunt already spoke to the Principal and he said it was alright." I say, but she doesn't respond. I hate that I have to do this to people, I never mean to cause trouble with the issue of my last name. But luckily people eventually get used to it. So, it's all good. Right?

She still sends me a kinda skeptical look but she finally gives me my schedule and my locker combination. "You know, you're lucky there's only one Ally in this school. Otherwise things would be a lot more complicated." She adds, but not in a mean way. I know that because...well let's just say someone's smile and perky personality returned.

"So you're a senior, I see." I nod my head and give her a little smile." That's great. You know, people say being a senior is the best and the worst year of high school." She continues.

I give her a bit of a confused look and say: "I know senior year has its ups and downs, but I wouldn't say it's the worst year of high school."

"I know but you see, what I meant was that it's the best year because you get to do many special things. The seniors plan a lot and there are a lot of other events too. Oh, and don't forget the parties." She says while giving me I wink. I nod my head and give her a little chuckle. "But you know, the downside is that you have tons of work to do. Finals are really hard and you have to study all the time. Even on winter and spring breaks. You also have a lot of responsibilities and you have to figure out what to do next year. People can put a lot of pressure on you too."

"Yes, but I know that." I reply.

"But have you ever thought about what that can do to a person? It can make or break you. People get stronger and more self sufficient because they learn to think for themselves and do things on their own. Later on, those things can help them define who they really are. But in many cases, people just crumble under the pressure and they break. I've seen it happen before, you know."

"Wow, I never really thought of it that way. But I guess you're right." I say a bit overwhelmed.

"Oh, but I didn't mean to scare you though. I'm sure you are going to do great!" She says reassuringly while giving me a smile. I gladly return it.

"Well, I better send you on your way now. It's almost 8:05 and classes start at 8:15, plus I think it would be better if you find your locker first. You know, because all your books are in there. Will you be able to find your way to your first class?" The nice lady, whose name I still don't know, asks.

"Uh, yeah. I think I saw the classroom on my way over here." I tell her.

"Ok, great. Have a nice first day sweetie and if you ever have a question. You know where to find me. Oh, and before I forget, I'm Joan." She says and then she gives me that big smile again, which now seems very genuine.

After I thank her and say goodbye I go and try to find my locker. I find it almost immediately and I take out the books I need for my fist lesson of the day, which is French. Now I know I told Joan that I remebered the classroom, well I may or may not kinda have lied. I just really didn't want to bother her, you know. But on second thought that wasn't really such a smart move. I guess I just have to look harder and hope for the best. Maybe I will even find someone who can help me.

But it's already 8:13! I shall never make it in time! Why do I always get myself into things like this. I really need to start working om my time management!

Gone in thoughts I keep sprinting through the halls hoping to see any sign of life of other students but it appears everyone is already in their classes. Why do these things always happen to me? And on the first day. Way to make a good impression!

But then, to my biggest amazement, I finally reach the right classroom. (Or so I hope.) And it's only 8:14 which means I am still on time, yay! I stop my inner victory dance and reach for the doorhandle, but then right when I want to open the door I feel a firm body colliding with mine. The collision sends me flying to the ground and causes all of my belongings to be beautifully sprawled across the floor. (Note the sarcasm)

After I fully comprehend what has happened, I really thought the worst part was over. But well things aren't always what they seem, because when the person, who I bumped into, opens his mouth... I swear, if I was carrying a Starbucks people would sue me for the way I was holding it. Well, that is if you consider "holding a cup" as crushing and completely demolishing it...

**So there it is. As you can see, this chapter is longer then the last one, but trust me when I say; the next are even longer. :)**

**Again, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this. :)**

**Oh, and if you find time to leave a review or if you have any tips please let me know :) I love reading them and I really hope you guys keep sending them. It's like they always say; The more the merrier right? ;) haha**

**And before I forget, any thoughts on who might have run into Ally? Hmm? ;) Oh, I'm just kidding. I bet a lot of you already know ;)**

**And what do you think about the fact that Ally doesn't tell anyone her last name? Do you think it's silly? Or do you think there might be something else to why she doesn't let anyone know?**

**Well, thanks again and until next time! (Hopefully)**

**X READERTOWRITER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Again, I want to thank you all for reading my story. You really have no idea how happy I am to know people are actually reading all of this.**

**Now some of you said in their review ( of which I'm very, very grateful !), their thoughts on who could have run into Ally. Well, let's see if you guys were correct ;)**

"What the hell dude, can't you opens those stupid eyes of yours and watch where your going?!" The person, who I now see is a tall blond boy, yells.

"Me! You're the one who bumped into me!" I yell back. I quickly get my things, get up and dust off my pants.

"Well, I'm not the one who waits an eternity to open a stupid door!" The blond boy, who's now standing up, yells again.

"I wasn't waiting an eternity! If you had just waited two more seconds all of this could have been avoided." I tell him while flinging my arms around.

"Well, maybe you didn't notice, but some of us are in a hurry to get to class." The blond responds.

"Oh really I didn't notice!" I mock.

"Just forget it and open the door before the bell...",_RINGGGGGG!_,"...rings" he finishes. "Ugh, great. Now look what you've done." He mumbles.

"Don't blame me! Your the one who caused it all!" I yell again. The boy sighs and neither of us, knows what to say next. After a few seconds I finally speak up.

"What should we do now? Go in and ask if we can still follow the lesson?" I hopefully ask.

"Are you crazy! Mr. Connard never lets someone enter who's late! Don't you know anything!" He yells. "God, it's like you're new here." He says in a normal voice.

"Well, that makes sense, cause it is in fact my first day here."

He frowns and takes a better look at me and I'm not going to lie. I do feel a bit uncomfortable because of it. And I think he notices, cause he gives me a smirk. But luckily he returns his gaze to meet my eyes. It's then I realize his eyes are just beautiful. They have this deep dark brown colour you can easily get lost in and you can also find some light brown pecks in there, which makes them unique. They do seem hard though, like they are meant to keep things inside for no one to see.

"Well, now you mention it. I do feel like I've never seen you before. And I know everyone in this school."He brags when he straightens himself and puts up that typical boastful attitude. It's then I get to take a better look at him. Like I said he has this mop of blond hair and of course those amazing big brown eyes, but he has a pretty decent body too. You can clearly see he's a jock because of his muscly build, but I'm not going to lie. The attitude was a big giveaway too.

"Checking me out I see, well I don't blame you. There's a lot to see here." He says with that smirk of his and he flexes his muscles.

Really! Could this guy be any more stuck-up? I've spoken to him like what, 45 seconds and he already went through 2 phases of the typical behaviour of a jerk. 3 if you count that smirk.

I roll my eyes and get ready to leave when he pulls me back by my arm and says:"Hé, wait. You don't have to leave now. You don't even know what to do, because your new here." And then there is a totally different look in his eyes. Almost like he cares. I give him a small smile and he returns is. But I should have known this was to good to be true.

"Besides, I never let a girl this hot walk away from me this easily." He says while coming closer to me. But I just take a step back. Who does this guy he thinks he is?!

I give him a disgusted look, roll my eyes and turn on my heel. I really just want to get as far away as possible from this guy. But I decide not to give him the satisfaction of dominating this whole thing, so I give him one final response.

"Well, that's just lovely. But you know I have better things to do then hanging around with some pervert!" I yell without turning around.

"What? Wait! You didn't even give me your name!" He yells after me. And I can hear him coming closer, but I just start to walk faster until finally I am out of his sight.

Well that's done. But now I am stuck in a situation that I really wanted to avoid. I mean, who's late for their first lesson in their new school? That's right, no one! But now because of Blondie, I am. Ugh I really wish I never have to see his face ever again. Ever! It's all just so frustrating!

After I cool down, I decide it's best to just take a look around. What else am I supposed to do, right? I just have to avoid being caught, cause that would make this morning even worse.

I start walking and begin to get a good overall view of the school. It's quite modern and it has lot of other handy facilities too. For example, there is a special sector outside the building only for the seniors and the juniors to just you know "chill". I also went to the sport field and let me just say, it's big. Like really big. It has a soccer field with a running track and a special area for hockey. The gym indoor is also very big, where you can practise all kinds of sports. And of course, the cheerleaders have their own 'little' gym.

I really think that I am going to enjoy it here. It looks like I will have a lot of space to study in peace and a good environment to develop my other talents. But what excited me the most was the writing room. And yes, you heard me right. They have a special room for that! I walked by it like 20 minutes ago. I was lucky there wasn't anyone there. It was filled with old typing machines, but there were a few modern ones also. Of course the room had many computers too, but what attracted me the most was the big space between every computer or table. That means I will never be bothered by anyone while I'm in the middle of my writing and that's just what I need. I really hate it when people interrupt me while I am in the middle of writing something. It brings me out of my concentration and then I forget how I wanted to form a sentence or which word was best to use. But it looks like I won't have to worry about that in this school.

After having seen the entire school, inside and out. I decide to check the time. It's 9:03, which means first class is almost over and the next is going to start soon after. So I decide to go to my locker and take out my books. I only take out my math because between second and third class there's a 15 minute break. So that means I have enough time to take the rest of my books then.

I arrive at my locker, take my books and as I am closing my lockerdoor, the bell rings. Students begin filling up the hallways to go to their next class, so I quickly walk to room 425, because that's the one in which I have math.

The door from the classroom is open so I just enter. The math teacher sees me and gives me a confusing look.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Ally. I'm new here." I say with a small smile.

"Oh, that's right. Hi, I am Ms. Richard. Welcome to Beauville High." She says and gives my a big smile.

"Thank you Miss. Uhm, where is it alright for me to sit?" I ask her politly.

"Oh ehm, that doesn't really matter. Take any seat you want. We don't really have an official seating arrangement in my class." She answers while pointing to the whole room.

I nod and make my way to the back row. I put my backpack down and take out my books. The room is beginning to fill up quite nicely and Ms. Richard is starting to write some things on the blackboard so it's much easier to start when everyone is inside and ready to begin. Oh and did I mention the tables are per two students? No, well now I did.

It's 9:09 and every seat in the room is filled. Well except the one next to me. I guess no one came to sit there because I'm new and they don't know me yet. I did get a few curious looks and glances, but I think everyone is just waiting for Ms. Richard to say something. The clock strikes 9:10 and she makes her way to the door to close it so she can begin her lesson. But just as she the door was almost closed, someone came running in and pushed it open again. And just my luck it was the person I was hoping to never see again. Blondie!

I hear her sigh and say: "Late again Mr. Moon. Is it really so hard to try to be on time for my lesson?" Moon hé. Hmm what an interesting last name. It's one I've never heard before. I do wonder how someone like him ended up with such a special name. Maybe his ancestors were astronomers or something? But I'm brought out of my concentration when Blondie or do I have to say Moon opens his mouth.

"Well technically it's only 9:10, which means I am still on time." He answers with that cheeky grin of his and he looks around the classroom to find an empty seat.

"So, where can I sit, because it looks like every seat is already taken." He continues.

"There is one more spot next to our new student over there." She says while pointing to where I'm sitting. And of course all heads turn to me and I feel like sinking into the ground right where I'm sitting. I really don't like getting this much attention. It makes me feel extremely uncomfortable, but I do give a little smile to greet everyone. Then I look back to the front of the classroom and meet those beautiful brown eyes again. He gives me an amusing look and adds that famous smirk of his and I can tell this is going to be one very interesting lesson...

**So there it is, chapter number III :)**

**I hope you guys liked it and if you find the time to leave a review, please do :) Even if it's a bad one, constuctive critisism never harms :p Oh, and I really hope the fact that I don't normally speak English, isn't very visible now the real story and conversations are picking up :/ I try to do my best, but if it's bothering you please let me know so I can fix it :)**

**And now maybe some questions?**

**So how do you think things will go now Ally has to spend a whole 50 minutes next to Austin? Hmm? Will she be able to atleast follow one whole lesson? :)**

**And what's with all the tension between them?**

**Let me know :) X READERTOWRITER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter! I normally wasn't going to post this today, but since it's New Year's Eve tonight, I thought why not :)**

**Oh but I do have one little request for you guys. Would it maybe be possible to get me like 20/25 revieuws please. I mean I'm happy with the one's I'm getting now, but I would be even more happy if I got a few more. (But if you really don't want to, then that's okay I guess ) :) and it's New Year's Eve, so ;)**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

"So Ally, why don't you begin with introducing yourself?" Ms Richard asks kindly.

"Huh?" I say while braking out of my trance. " Oh, right ehm. Well, there really isn't much say, you know." I tell her not really feeling at ease with all the attention I was getting.

"Oh okay then, ehm...What about where your from?" Ms Richard keeps trying. Ugh, why can't she just start her lesson...I'm really not in the mood to talk right now and it really doesn't help when a certain blond guy just keeps smirking and at you.

"Well, I got here from L.A just a few days ago." I say just to give her an answer.

"L.A?! Why the hell did you move here then?! L.A has like movie stars and super hot guys with those amazing looking abs and..."

"Andrea!...That's enough!" Ms Richard intterrups.

"Why Ally moved is obviously none of our bussiness." She continues and I feel extremely relieved and grateful for her saying that, because I don't want to share stuff like that on the first day. You know? Besides, it's a kinda complicated story.

"Now, Austin why don't you take a seat next to Ally and then we can finally start this lesson, yes?" Ms Richard asks Blondie kindly and she turn around to look at some papers on her desk.

Austin makes his way towards me and almost every girl he passes begins swooning over him. A hair flip or a flirty wink and wave. Judging by the looks they're giving him, I'm surprised no one has actually jumped him already. They try everything to get just a little bit of his attention. And he knows that. Everybody can see he's loving every bit of it and he makes it even worse with the way he reacts to it. Because when he gives that one girl a wink, man I can just feel the heat radiating from the blush of her cheeks.

Austin smirks and when he finally reaches my table he flings his backpack to the ground and sits down.

"So, we meet again." He says while turning his body to mine. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?" He continues.

"Well Blondie. I think it's the other way around, because as a matter of fact; I was here first." I quietly say while still looking at the blackboard and trying to follow the lesson, that has finally started.

"Hmm you may have been the first one here, but still. You're attracted to me and I know that because every time you look into my eyes, I can see that you're drowning in them." He says quietly.

Then he comes closer and I can feel his warm breath on my ear. "Besides that's the reason you aren't looking me in the eye right now, right?" He whispers in my ear. His warm breath against my skin and his proximity causes a shiver to go down my back. And unfortunately for me, he notices. He pulls back with this big smile plastered on his face and I just can't believe I let him win this one. Ugh, what's wrong with me?! I can't let him take control over this situation!

"Well if that thought makes you able to sleep at night, then go ahead. I just want to pay attention. Math is one of my weaker subjects." I reply. Is that really it? Come on Ally, you can do better then that!

"Oh really now, well why don't I help you with it? Coincidentally I am very good at math so I could definitely tutor you." He offers, but I know it's just an excuse. This guy just won't give up!

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather do it my way and if I have a problem with something I'll ask Ms Richard." I decline. Way to go Ally, it looks like you have the upper hand again!

"You know I am just trying to help here, so why won't you take my offer?" He tries again but I can just feel him smirking at me. And quite frankly I've had enough of this nonsense!

"I'm just not interested, okay!" I harshly whisper. And I mean that in every way possible. I don't want anything to do with him. He's rude, obnoxious and just totally not my type of person to hang around with.

After I say that, neither of us says another thing. But it's weird. Suddenly there is like a strong tension in the air. Even stronger then before and it makes me feel a bit...I don't know. It's hard to describe it. I think Austin feels it to, cause he just sits there not moving a single muscle. But then suddenly he opens his mouth.

"Can you also tell me that while looking me straight in the eye?" He challenges.

I frown. I did not expect him to say that. Well, I guess it's a suiting response, but it's the way he said it. He sounds dead serious. It's like the air has become even thicker and everything around me just stopped. It's the first time I have ever felt like this. I honestly don't know what to say. His voice is just so mesmerizing. Ugh, what the hell is happening right now?!

I carefully turn my head, but the second my eyes meet his I really wish I didn't because his eyes are even more piercing and intruding than before. It's like I'm looking at a totally different person. The harsh wall I saw earlier, seems to have totally dissappeared and I feel like I can see the real him now. Even though I don't really know yet, who he really is. I wonder if he notices too? But even if he does, it doesn't matter. We just keep staring at each other, all things from before forgotten. I try to say something, but I just can't. My thoughts are a total mess right now. Seconds pass and then, when I'm finally able to at least open my mouth, no words come out. I'm just completely lost...

We are brought out of our trance by Ms Richard saying we have to pay more attention or otherwise she would kick us out of her classroom. And I don't know about you, but I'd like to follow at least one full lesson today.

We both turn our boddies towards the front of the class and try to focus us on the lesson. Or atleast I do. We don't speak another word for the rest of the remaining 30 minutes and believe me when I say; It were the longest 30 minutes of my entire life...

Finally, the bell rings and everyone begins collecting their stuff. Austin was one of the first persons to bolt out of the classroom and of course, I was one of the last. During our break I keep replaying the scene, that happened between Austin and I, in my head. I just can't seem to get my head around it! But why? He's just a normal guy, nothing special...right?

I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't really knew where I was going. I didn't even see that girl standing right in front of me.

"Omg, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you standing there!" I apologize quickly. Oh, I feel so guilty. Why am I so clumsy?!

"It's alright, no harm done." She says nicely and gives me a smile. "Hé, are you new here?" She asks.

"Oh, ehm yeah...Is it that obvious?" I ask while smiling a bit.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you don't really look familiar to me, that's all." She quickly says.

"Oh, well I just moved here from L.A." I reply.

"L.A. huh. You know, I went there with my family once and it's really not that special. I mean it's nice, but some things are just so over exggagerated." The girl speaks.

"I know right. Finally someone who gets me!" I exclaim.

We both laugh and she tells me more about her family trip to L.A. You know, it's really nice to talk about my hometown with someone who doesn't think L.A is like 'the place to be'. I also tell her about what it was like for me to live there. And I have to admit, I was very surprised that I could just talk to someone so easily about something I find so hard to talk about. Oh and she's a senior too, so that means we'll probably have some classes together.

"So what class do you have next?" She asks while nodding her head to my backpack.

"Oh ehm, history I think." I respond.

"You think?" She asks mockingly.

"I know, ok?" I say while smiling.

"That's great, me too! What about we start walking to the classroom? It's already 10:09 and the final bell goes at 10:15." She suggests.

"Ok, sounds great." I say while nodding my head.

"Oh and I'm Ona. Ona Santos." She introduces herself while sticking out her hand.

"Ally, just Ally." I say while accepting her hand and shaking it.

"Just Ally. Don't you have a last name?" She questions while looking at me strangely.

"Not really no. I mean of course I was born with one, but I decide not to use it." I explain shortly, but I know she's just completely lost by the look she's giving me.

"It's kinda a complicated story. But I promise I'll tell you some other time." I say, and I'm serious. I mean, it's not like it's a secret or something. It's just a rather sensitive topic for me so I don't feel comfortable talking about it with someone I just met. First, I need to make sure I can trust that person.

"Ok, but you better!" She says while pointing a finger at me.

I start laughing and a few seconds later she joins in with me. We continue walking to history and luckily Blondie wasn't in this class. That's at least one place where I don't have to be confronted with that jerk and those amazing and mysterious brown eyes of his. Oh no, there he is again...Invading my thoughts. Why can't I just forget about him! He's just blondie. The guy with the bratty and arrogant personality. The jock with the annoying smirk and the amaz...I mean well built body. The one who bumped into me. The guy with that mesmerizing serious voice and not to forget, the one with those beautiful and amazing deep brown eyes.

"Hé Ally, you alright?" I hear Ona ask me. I look her way and I see she has a confusing look on her face.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something." I say while giving her a little smile. She returns it and we both focus us on the teacher that is about to start his lesson.

**Well, this was chapter IV :) I hope you guys liked it :)**

**Anyway, the mystery just keeps coming. :) But don't worry everything will eventually be revealed. We just have to get there first :)**

**And what do you think about Ona? Do you feel like this could be the start of a great friendship between her and Ally?**

**And what's with Austin? Is there something more then what meets the eye? ( haha get it, because his eyes are just so intriging. Oh gosh, I really have to stop laughing at my own jokes. :)**

**So, yeah have a great evening and a Happy New Year! And please review :)! **

**X READERTOWRITER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back with another (rather big) chapter! :) Ok, so first things first; I hope you all had a wonderful New Year and I wish all of you the best for 2015 :)**

**Secondly, I want to thank everyone who read and maybe reviewed my story. :) I really can't thank you guys enough! **

**Now without further ado, chapter V of 'I am Untitled'...**

_Rinnnggggggggg_. Well, that's the last 'ring of the day', I guess. We can all finally go home! I pick up my books from my desk and head out of the classroom. There's no need for me to go back to my locker, because I took all the books I needed in the second 15 minute break I have between 6th and 7th period. Also Ona said she had to stay longer in art class, because she needed to ask her teacher something. So I'm good to go. Luckily Austin wasn't anywhere to be seen. It's like he disappeared after second period, which is very odd considering it's the first day of school and he didn't really look sick to me. But oh well, that's his problem, not mine. What is my problem though, is that he keeps invading my thoughts! It's been like this the whole entire day. Whenever I saw a blond guy walking I immediately thought of Austin's perf...I mean nice mop of blond hair. Oh and at lunch when we all got little chocolates as dessert, all I could think of where those big brown eyes of his. I mean, how weird is that! Hopefully tomorrow all of this will be over. I just need a good night of sleep and all will be good. I hope...

As I'm walking home, I take my time to take in my surroundings. This morning, I really didn't have much time to do so, because truth be told I was really stressed. I just kept speed walking until I arrived at school. I didn't even bother to take a second look at things. Now though, I see that Miami really is a beautiful city. There's a lot of nature, great weather and the people here are really nice too. I mean, every person I passed has said; Hello! or Hi!... I'm really starting to like this place more and more every second of the day.

After Walking around for like 15 minutes more, I arrive at my house. It's not the largest one in the street, but it's not the smallest one either. It has two stories and a normal sized garden. There's also a little front porch and a parking space for two cars.

I walk up to the front door and enter the house. "Aunt Linda, I'm home!" I yell, but I get no anwser. "Aunt Linda?" I say again.

Hmm, that's odd I thought she would be home by now. I look around a bit but I just can't seem to find her. Ah, no big deal. She probably just got held up at work.

I make my way to the living room, set my backpack next to our beige sofa and continue to the kitchen. There I get some juice and an apple. I return to the living room and set myself down on the sofa. Ahh, finally. Peace and quiet. I honestly almost forgot how exhausting school was. It's only 16:35 and I'm already totally spent. Luckily school was only until 16:05 today, but tomorrow and other days classes will be until 16:55. The horror! How many days are there until the next break again? 50? 55? I don't get a lot of time to think about it though, because I hear a car door closing outside. Well, it looks like aunt Linda is finally home.

"Hi, aunt Linda!" I yell while opening the front door.

"Well, hello to you too Ally. What's got you so happy and excited?" She asks carefully while raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing in particular." I tell her while we both walk back inside the house.

"Are you sure, cause normally you aren't so perky when you come back from school." She tells me while she hangs up her summer coat on the coat hanger that stands in our hallway. "Oh, and how was your first day today? By the looks of it I guess everything went well." She says while giving me a big smile.

"Yeah, today was okay. I met a few people made some friends. You know, the usual." I tell casually her while raising my shoulders a bit and walking inside the living room.

"The usual?" My aunt asks unbelieving while following me."Who are you and what have you done to my niece?" She asks dramatically.

That makes us both laugh. "Relax aunt Linda, It's still me. I just really had a nice day today. I'm beginning to get a good feeling about this place." I say and pause. "Who knew this place wouldn't be such a hellhole after all!" I laugh while gesturing to everything around me.

"Well, I did!" She yells while pushing my shoulder a bit. She gives me a small smile and I gladly return it.

"But seriously, Ally. I'm really happy and relieved you like it here. It's the first time I've seen you this excited in a very long time."... "Now I know things have been a little rough for you the past few years, but I'm glad to see you like this again." She says sympathetically while taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, I know." I reply while looking at the ground.

There is a long pause and suddenly I take a large interest in that one spot of dirt on my right shoe. How the hell did that get there, I don't remebe walking around in the mud... I was so interested in my shoes that I didn't even notice my aunt saying something to me.

"Ally." My aunt says again.

"Hmm, what?" I say confused. "I'm sorry, what did you say, aunt Linda?"

My aunt sighs and gets up from the sofa. "Nevermind dear, it wasn't important." She says with a sad look. Huh, what? I really have no idea what just happened. I'm completely confused here...

"Aunt Linda, you know you can tell me." I try again and I take a step closer towards her.

"I know honey, but I already forgot what I was going to say anyway. So, lets just leave it at that, okay?" And she gives me a little, but not really convincing, smile.

"Uhm, okay." I say a bit unsure. But I let it slide. I'll find out some other time, I guess.

"Well,"she says while clapping her hands together,"those last few moving boxes aren't going to empty themselves hé. So I better get started. Do you want to help with or do you have homework to tend to?" She asks.

"I don't have homework, since it was the first day of school today. But I do still have some boxes to empty myself. But when I'm done with those I'll be happy to help." I say.

"Oh, but that's alright sweetie. No rush. I bet mine will even take less time then yours." She says jokingly.

"Are you sure? Because really it's no problem." I say again. And really, it's not. I mean, she has done so much for me these last couple of years. Besides, it's not like I'm always very easy to handle. I have my moments to, you know. So every time I can help, I'm happy to do so.

"I'm sure. Now go on. Go empty those boxes and if you need anything..." She trails off.

"I know, I know." I smile. "I'll know where to find you." I say and she smiles back.

I turn on my heel, take my backpack and walk upstairs. Oh and don't forget about my delicious apple that I still haven't touched! Gosh I just love apples! They're like little gifts from heaven and with a little bit of cinnamon...Omg then they are the best!...Especially on waffles or cake!

After I stop my little 'apple rant' I arrive at my bedroom door. I open it and enter. My room has a pretty decent size and I was super glad I got to decorate it any way I wanted to. I have a normal sized bed against the wall on the left and a little desk to do my homework and all that, on the right. I also have a big window with a little balcony facing the back yard. I feel like I will get lots of inspiration here to write new stories! The walls of my room are very sober, a light shade of lilac and beige, because I don't really like very bright colours in a place where I have to sleep and concentrate, you know. Hanging on my walls are a few paintings and in the corner of the room you can find an acoustic guitar. I don't really play it very often, but sometimes aunt Linda asks me to play her favourite song on it.

Anyways, the boxes...Where oh where did I leave them. Oh, there they are... I pick up one of them and I begin emptying it. There isn't really much in them anymore, because most things already have a spot in my room. I do find some more decorations, a few books and oh my old records! I'm certainly giving those a special place!

After about an hour, I'm officially all set. I take a look around and I'm very pleased with the result. It's exactly how I pictured it. But now what? I look at my clock and it's a quarter to six. Well it's to early for dinner and aunt Linda said there was no need for me to help her so I guess I'll just go for a walk outside.

"Aunt Linda? I'm going for a walk, is that alright?" I yell while standing at the front door.

"Sure honey, just be home before dinner!" She yells back and I walk outside. Brr, it sure became a lot windier. I'm glad I decided to put on a nice and warm sweater before I went for my walk.

...

Man, I just love walking. It's so peaceful and a great way to just relax and think about nothing. I take a big sniff of the fresh Miami air and I breathe out. Ahh, there's really nothing better then a nice little silent walk after emptying all those boxes, I think while walking down my street.

_*A door slams shut*_

"What the..." I trail off while turning around.

"Gosh, why won't they just leave me alone." I hear a guy, that just came out of that house, say. He looks sad and there's a large frown on his face...

Hmm, I know that face...and I know that voice...and that hai...Omg, it's Blondie!

"Austin?" I surprisingly hear myself say. What? Nononono...why did I just say his name?! That wasn't supposed to happen!

"Shortie? What are you doing here?" He asks with that little smirk of his. Ugh, what happened to that frown and the sad face huh? Where did they go to?

He starts walking closer and before I know it my feet are moving too, until we are standing face to face.

"Really, you're calling me shortie? If you want to give me a nickname, at least pick something original." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Well, then what do you prefer?" He asks all politely while standing straight. But I know he's just being silly.

"I don't know. That's something for you to find out." I say while poking his chest and giving him a smile. What?! Don't be friendly with him, Ally! He's a jerk remember?!

"Well then why don't I walk with you, so we can both figure it out." He asks while smiling at me and for once I think it's a genuine one. But then I quickly remember that this is probably just some other trick of his. So I try to take control over this situation again...

"Well, as much as I'd love to do that," I say sarcastically," I usually don't hang around with guys like you." I say. And it's true, I don't. He's just so pushy, very outgoing and, ugh. He drives me crazy! But not in that way! I mean, all I wanted was to forget about this guy and now he ends up living in the same street as me! I mean, does this world hate me or something?

"Ever thought about changing that?" He asks nicely and for a second there I thought this nice attitude of his could be real. But then he continues..."Besides how many times do you get to hang around with this." He says while gesturing to himself. See! I told you! He will never change! You know what. I've had enough of his nonssence. Who does this guy think he is?!

I begin to turn around so I can walk away and don't have to listen to his jerk anymore, but the hand on my wrist prevents me from doing that.

"Would you mind?" I tell him in a harsh tone without turning around.

"Wait, just wait. I'm sorry." He says apologetically and he loses the grip on my arm a bit, but he still doesn't let go.

I sigh. "What is it with you being a jerk one moment and being nice the next." I say turning around a bit, but not completely. "Is that like some trick to win over girls? Because if it is, then it's really not working." I say the frustration still a bit present in my voice, but for some reason a lot has suddenly disappeared.

I hear him sigh."No. It's not." He says and my eyebrows shoot up when he says that. Why? Because now I know he's being sincere. His voice has this serious tone again and everybody knows, something like that just can't be faked...It's too heartfelt...

After he says that I turn around completely and I let my gaze fall on his, our eyes meet and there I see it again. That look. I would say this feels just like this morning in math, but I can't because it's not. It's different. Don't ask me why though, because I have no idea...The only thing I do know is that this time, I do have the strength to say something...

"Then what is it." I ask while gazing right into his eyes..."What's the hell's happening here...?" I desperately ask him while taking a step closer.

He looks at me a bit confused, but he doesn't say a single word. Instead he lifts up his hand and caresses my cheek.

My breath hitches and I can feel my heart almost beating out of my chest. But I don't pull away. I just can't.

He starts to lean in and I feel his warm breath on my lips. He puts his forehead against mine and closes his eyes. For a few seconds neither of us says anything or makes a single move.

"Ally...if I knew I would tell you." He finally says and he pulls away.

Without even giving me the chance to respond, he turns on his heel and walks away. Leaving me there, alone, and totally bewildered...It's then, in that moment, I realize just how much warmth and comfort he was actually giving me a few seconds ago. Now that he's gone I feel different, like there's something missing. But I just can't seem to really put my finger on what that something really is.

I guess Blondie does mean more to me than I originally thought...

**So that was Chapter V...**

**It's a lot to take in I guess. I mean you have Ally's aunt who definatly wanted to say something important and then that whole thing with Austin... Gosh, I didn't even plan this when I was writing it. It kinda just happened, you know. But I hope you liked it. :)**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review when you can. Do you think you can maybe help me get until like ****_35(/40)_**** reviews? I would really appriciate it! :)**

**Oh and is the length for the chapters okay like this? (This was the longest I have written so far. :)**

**And now some questions maybe?:**

**- So what did you think aunt Linda was going to say? - And what happened between Austin and Ally? How will it end? Do you think Ally might finally be opening up towards him?**

**Let me know and hopefully until next time! :)**

**X READERTOWRITER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, favourites. It's amazing!**

**Now on with the 6th chapter :)**

"Hi, Ally. Did you have a nice walk?" My aunt, who's sitting on the sofa, asks while I walk back into the house.

"It was okay." I say while shrugging my shoulders and walking inside the living room.

My aunt sighs and pats the spot next to her on the sofa. "Come on honey. I know you better then that. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Oh something happened alright, I think to myself.

"No really, everything is fine." I lie and fake a little smile. "Ehm, do you maybe need some help to set up dinner?" I say quickly to try to change the subject.

She notices it, but lets it slide...for now. "No, that's okay. Everything is already set up. We can eat in 15 minutes. But thank you for asking." She says and gets up from the sofa. "Now, if there really isn't anything you'd like to talk about..." She trails of.

I sigh."There really isn't aunt. Everything is just fine." I say quite determined. I mean, why can't she just leave it. I'm really starting to get a little frustrated with this whole thing.

"Okay, okay. There's no need to get all worked up. If you say everything is fine then I guess it is." She says a bit unsure while holding up her hands.

"Finally, thank you." I say turning around and beginning to make my way to the stairs.

For a few seconds, she says nothing, but I can still feel her eyes on me. Now, I know she's just worried about me, but come on. It's not like she needs to know everything that happens in my life. Besides even if I wanted to tell her what happened, I still wouldn't have done it. What happened with Austin is still one big riddle to me and I really don't know what's even going on between us. But that's something for me to find out. Well, me and Austin...

"Remember, dinner is in 15 minutes!" I hear my aunt yell, but I don't answer, because I'm already on top of the staircase and walking down the hall to my room.

...

I sigh. "15 minutes of time to kill before dinner. Now, what can I do?..." I think out loud while I fling myself on my bed. I look up at my ceiling and think...

...Oh, I know!

I jump up, get my journal and a pen and open my window. Ah, great. The sun is just about to set.

I sit myself on the chair that I put on my balcony and look at the beautiful coloured sky. Everything looks just so peaceful here...I can still hear some birds chirping, but as the minutes pass those sounds die down too. And then in that very moment, I get my inspiration. It's prefect! I begin writing and the words just keep flowing out of my pen and on to my paper...You know, I just love these moments when it's just me and my little piece of paper. Creating new things, writing down my thoughts...It relaxes me in some way and it helps me set my thoughts straight. And believe me when I say that, when you're in a situation like I'm in now, that's exactly what you need.

As I'm writing the minutes just seem to fly by and before I know it, it's time for dinner. I close my writing journal, get up and walk back into my room. I put everything on my bedside table and walk downstairs.

I walk inside the living room and I see my aunt setting everything on the dinner table.

"Can I help with something?" I ask her.

"Oh, that's alright. Everything's already here now, so we can begin." She answers with a smile and we both take a seat.

At the beginning of dinner you can still feel the tension a bit from before, but as the evening continues it disappears completely. We start laughing, tell a few stories and we end up having a totally normal and nice dinner. Just like it should be...

...

After dinner, I decided to go back to my room and write some more. So, here I am. Sitting back on my balcony with my pen in my hand and my journal on my lap. I also brought a little light with me, because otherwise I wouldn't see anything considering it's already dark outside.

Hmm, it really is a beautiful evening. The stars are out, not a single cloud in the sky...I just love it. Luckily the wind from before has died down a bit, so it's not so cold right now...Not really feeling the mood to write anymore, I decide to put my journal away, lie back in my chair, turn off my little light and look at the amazing night sky. My eyes roam over it to see if I can find some constellations and I do see a few I recognize, like Big Dipper. The moon is pretty nice too today...the moon...Austin Moon...

I sigh. I just really can't seem to forget him now, can I...Well, maybe I just have to get to know him a bit more and see how it goes. I mean all this bickering is 'fun' and all, but it's also very exhausting. So it's better to just be civil with each other then, right? Besides, it's not like I hate him or something like that. It's just that I strongly dislike some sides of him. I mean, if he would just shut his mouth sometimes and not try to make me angry all the time then maybe we could live amongst each other in peace, you know...But is that really what I want? I mean it's not like I want something else to happen between us, right? But then why does my heart beat a like a mile an hour when he's close to me?

Ugh, I just don't know! It's so confusing! And I don't even know the guy! All I know that he has this side that likes bumping into people and pushing their buttons with his boastful remarks and that irritating smirk. But then he also has that side with those amazing big brown eyes and that mysterious personality. The side that makes me feel different, warm and fuzzy. The side that makes me feel whole...

But what does he think about all this? And what did he mean by 'if I knew I would tell you'? Is he trying to mess with my head? Is this all like a game to him? Or is he really as confused as I am?

Pff, maybe I'd better have a normal conversation with him tomorrow. You know, just to sort all of this out. But I know it's going to be hard, because like I said I do feel different towards him and I have some unsorted feelings, but I just don't know what they are yet. I just hope that we don't get caught up in the moment like we did tonight, because that would make things even more complicated. And if that were to happen, my head would definitely explode.

Anyways, I think it would be best if I head back inside now. It's getting colder and I don't want to get sick. I take up my pen and my journal that I left on the floor and put them in my bedside table. I close the window and decide to check the time.

22:15 already?! Wow, I sat longer outside then I thought. Not that it's bad or something. I really needed the fresh air. Now, I should better go to sleep if I don't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow. So, I brush my teeth, put on my pyjama, say goodnight to my aunt and crawl into my bed. Ready for a good night of well deserved sleep.

...

"TUUTUUUTUU..." Ugh stupid alarm! Why do those stupid things always go off so early!

I turn it off and set myself up on my bed. I stretch, rub my eyes and look around. "Well, good morning Miami." I mumble while looking at my clock. It's 6:45 A.M. right now which sadly means that it's time to wake up.

I drag my lazy ass out of bed and go to my closet. I pick out a dark blue nice fitting skirt and a really nice dark gray T-shirt with the sleeves coming to my elbows. I lay it out on my bed and get in the shower...After I'm done I get dressed, eat breakfast, say bye to aunt Linda and head to school, still on foot might I add...Ugh, I really need to get myself a job.

After about 15 minutes I arrive at school. Many students are still outside talking to each other, but I don't see Ona standing anywhere, so I decide to go to my locker. Maybe she's already inside...

...I get my books for first and second period and close my locker.

"Ahh!" I yell while almost having a heart attack.

"OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." Ona says with a really guilty look on her face.

"It's alright. I guess we're even now." I say laughingly, with my hand still holding on to my chest. Gosh, I hate it when people surprise me.

"Yeah I guess we are." She responds, but she does seem a bit of today. It's weird.

"So, how did it go with your teacher yesterday?" I say while zipping up my backpack.

"Oh, everything went fine. It really wasn't that big of a question anyway." She says a bit unsure.

"Great." I say while giving her a small smile. "Hé, is everything alright? You seem a bit tensed." I say while raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Phf, I'm not tensed! Everything's good! Great even! I'm absolutely fine!" She exclaims while giving me this creepy and totally unconvincing smile.

I give her my 'I'm not buying it' look and she cracks.

"Ugh fine!" She yells and sighs."What the hell's going on with you and Austin?"

My eyes widen in shock. "W-what? H-how do you mean?" I say while stuttering a bit. I'm just so confused and totally overwhelmed by her asking me this. I mean, I didn't even mention him to her yet!

"Oh you know what I mean." She says while waiving her hand at me.

"No, really I don't."

"Ally come on!" She responds while raising her voice a bit.

"What?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I yell getting a bit frustrated.

She sighs. "You and Austin, the hottest guy of Beauville High. Last night. Standing there very cozy the middle of you guys' street. Does that ring any bells?" She asks while motioning a bell with her hand.

My face drops in realisation.

"Oh that." I say while stretching the 'a' a bit.

"Yes, that." She mocks me.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal really. I mean we were just talking." ._..Yeah right...just talking..._Oh shush you, stupid conscience!

"Hmm, according to Eve who heard it from Kira who heard it from Cassidy..." She says while taking a large breath. "Things between you two were looking a lot more then just talking." She finishes while wiggling her eyebrows...Oh god...

"What? Well clearly they got it wrong. We were just talking and maybe things got a bit intense, but that's it. Nothing happened!" I desperately say while putting a hand to my forehead. Ugh, this thing is beginning to give me a headache. How come things are already this complicated? The school year just started!

"What do you mean by intense? Is everything alright? Oh, just tell me what happened..." Ona trails of.

"Uhm later okay. I promise I'll explain everything, but right now I need to set things straight and more importantly talk to Austin."

She sighs. "Okay fine. But are you sure you're going to be ok?" She asks unsurely. "Look, I'm sorry I was so on your case a few minutes ago." She continues."It's just gossip makes me go all...ahh!" And she flings her hands around. It's actually a really funny thing to see.

"It's alright. I guess everybody has those moments sometimes." I say. "Now I just really need to talk to those girls and explain everything so I can finally talk to Austin."

"Oh, just leave them to me and go get your man!" Ona says and I give her a look.

"Haha, uhm sorry bout that." I give her a smile and turn on my heel to go and find Austin. Now where could he be?

"Oh Ally wait!" Ona yells while running after me. "Austin is on the soccer field right now. The team always has a practise planned Tuesday morning." She says like she just read my mind.

"Okay thanks. See you in class." I say and I'm of to the soccerfield. Ready to talk to Austin...

...

Okay, so the bell rings in twenty minutes. That leaves me enough time to talk to Austin right? I mean his practise should be over too by now.

I arrive at the soccer field and just like I thought, the training has finished. The guys are taking all their stuff and are making their way to the changing rooms. I see Austin picking up some soccer balls but he's not alone. There are some other guys standing around him. But I have no time to wait, so I guess the others will just have to leave...Or at least that's what I hope they'll do.

I make my way over to him and call out his name.

"Austin?"

Supprised to hear his name he looks up and when he sees me, his eyebrows shoot up and he gives me a confusing look. All the others are staring at me too, and it's kinda making me feel a bit uncomforable.

"Ehm, can we talk?...Like in private maybe?" I say. He opens his mouth to speak, but one of his air headed friends beats him to it.

"Ouu, Austin. Who's this hot looking lady? One of your latest conquests?" He says while nudging Austin in the arm.

Huh?...I can't help but feel a bit offended by that. But what bothers me the most though is that this jerk calls me another one of Austin's conquests. I mean, how many does he have?

"Cut it out Dallas. She's not." Austin says and he looks at me again. But in his eyes I see a look I haven't seen before. It almost looks like he's sad. "She's just a girl. Nothing special." And he turns around to pick up another ball.

Nothing special? Nothing special?! Oh, now I am offended! No one calls me a thing!

"Excuse me?" I say venomously while crossing my arms.

He sighs and turns around again.

"Look Ally, can we just do this some other time. I'm really busy right now." He says.

I scoff."Wow, and I thought that you wern't a complete jerk...Gosh, how wrong was I?" I say and I turn around.

"Dang, Austin. You got yourself a feisty one here, that's for sure." I hear that Dallas guy say again. But I just keep walking.

"Dude, just shut up and go to the changing rooms." I hear Austin respond and he comes running after me. Oh, you're too late now, pretty boy!

"Ally wait up! Ally!" And he spins me around, but I'm having nothing of all he has to say to me.

"What!" I yell harshly. He sighs.

"Look, I had to say that okay. Otherwise the guys wouldn't have gotten off my back and I would've had to hear it all day long."

"Oh, well that makes everything alright. I guess I'll just forget what happened then." I say.

"Really?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course not, you idiot! Do you really think things are that easy!" I yell.

"Well no, but what's the big deal anyway. I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me!" He says raising his voice too now.

"Well yeah but that was before I saw you actually had a side that wasn't all that bad. "I say and his eyes shoot up."But I guess I was wrong." I add quietly. And begin to walk away again. But he stops me by coming to stand in front of me.

He lifts up my chin and makes me look into his eyes.

"Look Ally, what I said last night. I meant it, alright. I really did. This isn't just a game I'm playing." He says, but I roll my eyes. I don't believe anything he says anymore.

"Look, just let us talk and sort this out. Okay?" He suggests.

I give him my 'are you serious' look. "What?" He says.

"Are you being serious right now? A few minutes ago, that was all I wanted to do, and now you think that I'll just agree to go and have a talk with you? Who do you think I am Austin, or should I say what!"

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that and I definitely didn't mean to offend you." He sighs. "Just come by the music room after school, I'll be there so we can talk okay?"

I scoff. "Please?" He says while looking deeply into my eyes again. Ugh, I should just say no, but I really want to sort this whole thing out. So I guess I have no choice.

"Fine, but if this is just some other trick then..." I start to say.

"No trick, I promise." He interrupts. "But look, I really have to go now and you probably should to. The bell is going to ring soon and you wouldn't want to be late again, right?" He says while giving me that smirk again and I can't help but give him a little smile.

"No, I would not." I respond.

"Awesome, now bye shortie! See you after school or in some other class we might have together!" He yells while running to the changing rooms.

I laugh, but yell: "I thought I told you to find me a more original nickname, Blondie!"

But he doesn't respond. He just stops, turns around, gives me a wink and runs away again.

I chuckle and I just can't help the little blush that forms on my cheeks.

"That guy sure is something." I mumble to myself and I walk away with a big smile on my face...

**Soooooo, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible?**

**What parts did you like most and any thoughts on what has happened?**

**Now I know this was a rather big chapter :) and it did cost me some time to write it. Normally I was going to stop after that convo with Ona, but I thought, I can't just leave you guys hanging... :) so yeah :)**

**Oh, but I do have an important question!: **

**- Do you think I'm going to fast with the whole Austin and Ally thing? If I am, please let me now so I can slow it down a bit. **

**( And that whole mystery about Ally's last name will become clearer in the following chapters. So, don't worry about that :)**

**Thank you guys again for reading my story and until next time! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**X READERTOWRITER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, favourites. I love them :)**

**Oh and there's an important author's note at the bottom!**

**Now on with the 7th chapter :) ( please don't forget to review :)**

I walk back inside the school building with this big grin on my face. Not only are Austin and I going to sort everything out, we also are somewhat on good terms right now. That means no more drama and no more complications. I just hope Ona was able to set things straight with those girls too.

"Ally!" Ha, when you speak of the devil...

"Hi Ona, ready for class?"

"What? Who cares about that? I wanna know how things went!" She says while bouncing up and down like a crazy rabbit. I look at her strangely and also a bit freighned. Like I'm serious, where the hell does she get all that energy from? Her morning cereal?...

"Well, if you really want to know. Everything went just fine. Except for the part when this air head friend of his opened his mouth." I tell her honestly.

"Oh, so you met Dallas?" She asks with a curious voice.

"Yeah, I think that was his name. Why do you know him?" I ask with a confused look.

"Oh, I know him alright." She answers harshly. "He once dated this friend of mine, called Ana, and he just totally screwed her over. He was dating like two other girls while he was dating her. She was totally heartbroken." She says.

"Wow."... "That's just so wrong. I can't believe he did that." I say overwhelmed and a bit shocked.

"I know right. He's such a douche!" She yells and sighs. "Anyways, if I may give you one piece of advice...don't go anywhere near him. He's just a player who only cares about himself." She finishes with a sympathetic look.

"Thanks, I'll remember that the next time I see him." I say.

"Great, now spill. I wanna know all the juicy deets!" She says while tugging on my arm.

"You just don't give up, do you?" I say laughingly and she shakes her head.

I laugh and we begin walking to our next class. "As I already told you, nothing happened, okay? We just talked and agreed to sort things out. He asked me to meet him in the music room after school." I say while we turn a corner.

"Ooo, romantic...Can I come with?" She asks while looking at me and I give her a strange look...She's kidding right?

"I mean for moral support or something. Oh and if you want, I can hide behind the piano or like stand with a glass against the classroom door...You won't even notice I'm there!" Omg, this girl is being serious!

"Ehm thanks but no thanks, I think I'm good." I tell her with my still totally confused look.

"But Ally!" She wines and I can't help but laugh a little bit. But I quickly recover myself.

"No." I say sternly.

"Ugh fine. But you better tell me what happened!" She says while pointing at me, and I laugh.

"Anyways, did you set everything straight with those girls from before?" I ask.

"Oh you mean Cassidy and all?" I nod. "Oh yeah. Everything's cool. I just told them what you told me and they bought it. Only Cassidy is still a bit skeptical, but that's just because she has a thing for Austin." She says casually.

My eyebrows shoot up when she says that."Cassidy has a thing for Austin?" I say a bit dazed.

"Yeah, she has for quite a while now." She says. "Why?...OMG, are you jelous?!" She teases while poking my side.

"Pff, what? Me? No, of course not. I was just wondering, that's all." I say quickly while rolling my eyes.

She gives me a knowing smirk, but I just let it slide. After that, we continue to walk to our next class in silence. Although I keep having this weird feeling in my gut and I think it's because of what Ona said. I just hope this thing with Cassidy doesn't cause any more complications or trouble. But I have a feeling that it might, and let me just tell you. I don't like it...

...

Classes go by quickly today and before I know it, the bell rings. That means it's time for me to have my talk with Austin.

During the day I did see him a couple of times. In the hallways, math and other classes, but we didn't really talk. He gave me a few glances and some smirks, but for the rest...nothing.

I am kinda happy though that we didn't really speak a lot today. I mean, I don't want to attract any kind of unwanted attention and I certainly don't want a repeat of what happened this morning with the girls and all. I mean if they go crazy about something as little as that, what would happen if something really happens? Not that there will though...Right?...

Ugh, stop it Ally. You're going to make yourself crazy! I just have to go, talk to Austin and everything will be solved...

...

I walk to the music room and when I arrive, I see that the door is ajar. I take a look inside expecting to see Austin, but I'm totally shocked with what my eyes show me. Austin and Cassidy...together, on the piano bench. They're only talking but judging by the way Cassidy is looking at him. Things could change quickly. I mean, it's like she's ready to jump him...Ugh, and what are they even talking about? I'm beginning to get a little worked up by this whole situation. I also can't help but feel a bit sad when I see them together. I mean, I know she likes him and all, but does she really have to talk to him right now?

I see Cassidy trying to get closer to Austin by pressing herself to him. At one moment she even grabs his arm. And he just does nothing to stop her. Does he maybe like her too?

Oh, Ally stop it! You're acting rediculous! Why should I even care anyway? It's not like I like him or something...

For a few minutes I just watch them sitting there, talking, Cassidy trying to seduce him...I don't say a single word and just hope they don't notice me. At one moment I even thought about leaving, but something told me not to. Suddenly I'm brought out of my thoughts when I see Cassidy leaning in. Oh no...!

Before I even process what I'm doing I push the door open and Cassidy and Austin jump away from each other, causing Austin to fall off the piano bench. Well that's a bonus, I think and laugh a little, but before they notice I recover myself.

"Ehm, hi...Sorry for interrupting...Ehm..." Okay what do I say now? Gosh I should've thought this trough... Luckily Austin comes to the rescue...

"Oh, hi Ally. Ehm, what's up?" He asks nervously while getting up. I give him a small smile in return.

"Ehm nothing much." I respond and then I look at Cassidy who, might I add, is looking like she wants to kill me.

Austin notices the tension and quickly tries to save this whole thing. "So Cassidy, this is Ally." He says while mentioning to me. "And Ally, this is Cassidy." He finishes while mentioning to her. I give her a small smile but neither if us say anything. There is a small pause and Austin looks awkwardly between Cassidy and I.

"Well thanks for coming Cassidy, but I kinda really have to talk to Ally now." He finally speaks while trying to get Cassidy to leave.

"Oh well, why didn't you just say so." She says with this big fake smile of her and she gets up from the piano bench. "I guess we'll finish this some other time then." She tells him seductively while rubbing his arm and finishes with giving him a wink. He smiles awkwardly and she makes her way to the door, but before she leaves, she makes sure to give me one final nasty look.

"Soo." I say while dragging out the 'o'. "That happened..." I continue while taking a few steps closer to him.

"Ally, look. I'm so sorry about that. She just walked in after classes ended and I couldn't just send her away, and..." He begins to explain, but I interrupt him.

"Look Austin it's fine, really. It's no big deal." I say while trying to sound convincing.

He looks at me not really buying anything I say, but I just give him a reassuring smile."Well okay then." He says still unconvinced. Seconds pass and neither of us says anything.

"So, I think we better just talk things out, right? So we can both go on with our lives?" I carefully suggest while making my way over to sit on the piano bench.

He gives me a confusing look. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't this the point of this whole conversation? You know, talking things out so we never have to talk to speak with each other again." I say while lifting up my hand like it's obvious.

He comes closer and sits next to me on the bench. "Well no. It's not. I thought we were just going to sort things out so we can start over. You know without all the arguments."

"Oh." Is say surprised. Well, I did not expect him to say that.

"Yeah, oh." He mocks. "Unsless you really don't want to though. But I must admit, that would be pretty weird, because like I said; who wouldn't want to hang around with me." He brags while leaning back on the piano.

I give him the 'you're kidding right?' look and he just smirks.

"Oh relax Ally, I'm just messing with you." He says while sitting straight again and nudging my arm. He then turns his body towards me and stares at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "If you really don't want to have anything to do with me, then that's your choice. I won't force you, okay."...He says while looking deep into my eyes. "But of course..." He continues while bringing his mouth to my left ear. "That wouldn't mean I'd stop teasing you." He whispers while putting left hand on my right thigh.

His action makes me freeze and I have no idea how to respond anymore. Oh, why does he always have this kind effect on me?

I turn my head so our eyes meet again. Ugh, I can just see he's loving this situation, but I decide not to give him the satisfaction of thinking he's the one dominating this whole thing. So, I put my right hand on his left cheek and bring my head closer to his. I can feel his warm breath on my lips and his heart racing. That's right, two can play this game.

I look deeply into his eyes and for once I resist the urge of drowning in them. I can see his eyes darkening and an emotion I never saw before, appears in his eyes. Hmm, so it looks like I have an effect on him too...

After what feels like hours of staring in each others eyes, I finally say something. "In your dreams Blondie." And I push him away from me. He looks completely confused and I just double over in laughter.

"Well played Ally, well played." Austin responds after regaining himself again. He looks into my eyes and says: "So does this mean we can start over?" He asks seriously.

The smile immediately drops from my face and I realize that this is it. This is my chance. Do I forget him and act like all this never happened and never speak to him again. Do we continue our lives and act like we don't know each other. Or do we give this thing a chance. A real one this time. A chance that could lead to friendship? Or something more? I just don't know...

The only thing I do know is that I need to decide. Right now.

I sigh. "Yes..."..."I want to start over." I say and he just smiles and I return it.

"Great." He says softly and stands up. "Hi, I'm Austin." "Austin Moon."

I smile and stand up too. "I'm Ally, just Ally." I say and laugh a little.

He joins in but then gives me a frown. "Hé, what's up with that anyway? You know, the whole no last name thing." He asks.

"Oh, ehm..." Well, should I tell him? I mean we did just agree to be kinda like friends and all, but do I trust him enough? Ugh, I just don't want him to judge me and more importantly my parents. If I tell him the whole story he will never look at me the same and I just don't want that. Also if I begin to speak about it, I get emotional because it remembers me of what I lost can never get back.

"Hello, earth to Ally?" Austin says while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I say confused.

"Everything alright? You kinda spaced out."

"Oh ehm yeah everything's fine. Totally fi-ine." I say, my voice cracking a bit. Oh no...I don't want any tears! Just hold them back Ally, everything will be fine.

"Hé, you don't have to tell me." He says while stepping closer and taking my hand in his. I feel warmth and electricity course trough my veins when he does that. This is so weird, it's just like last night. I open my mouth to say something, but then my phone rings.

I take a step back and take my backpack I left next to the piano. I shake my head to get rid of my former daze, search for my phone and answer it.

"Hi aunt Linda. Is everything alright?"

_"You're asking me if everythings's alright? I should be asking you if everything's alright!" She yells through the phone._

"How do you mean?"

_"Are you being serious here Ally? It's already 18:00 and you're still not home. I thought something happened."_

"It's 18:00 already? Wow, I didn't know it was already this late." I say while glancing at Austin, but he's just looking outside the window.

_"Well, where are you now? I thought school ended around 5 P.M."_

"Well it did, but I'm still here." I say and then Austin turns around. " I needed to sort out some things." I continue while looking at Austin.

_"Oh, well. Alright then. Ehm, just come home as soon as you can alright? And next time, please let me know if you'll be late. Alright?_

"I will, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

_"Okay honey. Be careful on your way home."_

"Alright, bye aunt Linda!" And I end the call.

"Everything okay?" Austin asks while coming closer again.

"Eh yeah, it was just my aunt. She was wondering where I was, because I forgot to tell her I was going to be late today." I tell him while putting away my phone again.

"Oh, well I guess we should better get going then." He says and I nod.

We exit the music room and make our way outside.

"Oh no." I mumble.

"What's wrong?" Austin asks while getting out his car keys.

"It's raining." I tell him while pointing at the sky.

"Yeah so?" He says while shrugging his shoulders. "Just hop into your car. The rain won't bother you there." He says while giving me a small smirk.

"Well I would, but unfortunatly, I don't have a car anymore." I answer.

"How come?" He asks me curiously.

"Well, there was a storm one day." I begin. "Lots of trees fell down..." I continue while motioning a tree falling with my hands. He nods his head motioning for me to continue. "Well, you lay the puzzle." I say while pushing his shoulder.

He gives me a confused look."Oh...oooohhh." He says after a few seconds.

"Yeah." I say while looking at the ground.

"Well, do you maybe want a ride?" He asks me and my head shoots up.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Of course, we live in the same street anyway right?" He laughs while nudging me with his elbow.

I laugh too. "Yeah, indeed we do."

He goes to stand next to his car, which is a black convertable, and opens the door from the passenger's seat. His car looks amazing! It's so cool! I just can't help but stare...

"Hé shortie, are you coming or are you just gonna stand there the rest of the day? He teases.

I shake my head and laugh at the still unoriginal nickname he gave me and which he refuses to give up.

"Well?" He asks again while giving me a questioning look.

I give him a smile and walk to his car.

He smirks and just before I step into his car, he grabs my arm. I look at him confused but he just brings his mouth to my ear and whispers:

"See, shortie. I knew you just couldn't stay away."

I just shake my head and step inside the car, but when Austin closes the car door and makes his way over to the other side I just can't help the small smile forming on my lips...

**-So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? What parts did you like most and any thoughts on what has happened?**

**-Now, as you can see. Drama is on it's way ;) Oh and we got some more info on the whole no last name mystery, so that's fun, right? **

**-So, now the important thing I was talking about :) as you may know Christmas Holliday is sadly over :'( That means it's time for school again...Because of that I won't be able to update as often anymore. But don't worry, I'll try to at least update once a week! **

**I hope you guys understand :)**

**-So yeah, anyways, Thank you guys again for reading my story and until next time! Oh and don't forget to ****REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE, PLEASE! Thanks! You're the best!**

**X READERTOWRITER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! It's been quite some time, right? Almost an entire week :/ but you know with school and all it's just really hard to find time to write. But like I said, I'll try update once a week :) Anyways thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, favourites. It's amazing!**

**Now on with the 8th chapter :)**

CHAPTER VIII

Silence. That's how you can describe the first 5 minutes of my car ride with Austin. The only thing that you can hear is the soft humming of the radio. I sometimes glance at him, but he's just very focused on the road ahead. His eyes are concentrated and his facial expression is blank. He actually looks pretty handsome you know.

I mean of course I knew that he was good looking and all, but now that I know he's not a total jerk; he actually looks handsome and it's not only his outside that makes him attractive...Ehm, not that I'm attracted to him though, haha...that would be rediculous...it's just ehm, ok...

Anyways it looks like we are almost in our street. Only a few more minutes and this awkward car ride will be over. But you know, I do find it weird that he doesn't say anything. Normally he has all this little remarks and all, but now...nothing. I frown a bit but my expression quickly turns to surprise when the silence breaks by some soft humming, but this time it's not coming from the radio...It's Austin...

I turn my gaze to him, but he just keeps looking at the road. Does he even know he's humming along? I decide to not say anything, but before I know it I'm humming too. Ehm is humming contagious or is it like that thing when you see someone yawn and you yawn as well? Anyways, it appears that my humming is noticed by Austin, because I can feel his eyes on me, so I turn my head and look at him. Our eyes meet and by now we have both stopped humming.

He's smiling at me and I happily return it. You know, it's really weird that even without saying anything to each other we still kind of know what the other wants to say. I've never had that with anyone before, not even aunt Linda...

He turns his head back to the road, because well we don't want to have an accident or something, but I keep looking at him...really looking at him. I'm just like trying to figure him out you know, but he's a really complicated guy. Judging by the things I already know about him, he has many sides. The 'jerk and typical jock' side, the 'supid, arrogant player and heart breaker side' and the 'sweet and mysterious' side...I wonder how many sides he has and if I'll ever be able to figure them all out...

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you actually going to say something?"

"What? Oh, ehm..." I answer coming out of my daze a bit. Ugh, what do I say now? I can't tell him what I was thinking about just a few seconds ago...

"Well, I was wondering why a guy like you hums along with a song on the radio." I finally say.

"What do you mean a guy like me?" He asks with a frown and giving me a quick glance before turning his attention back to the road.

"Well, I mean a jock, you know all up in sports and not music..." I say.

"You know Ally, not all jocks only care for sports you know. There are sportsman who have other professions too or other hobby's." He says.

"I know but, you just don't really seem like the type of guy to be into music." I honestly say.

"Well, there is more to me then meets the eye, you know." He says a bit quieter and I notice a kind of sad and disappointed look in his eyes. But as quickly as it comes it disappears again. "Besides, why else did you think I asked you to meet me in the music room?" He asks and I give him a shrug.

He smiles and continues:"I'm not only attending this school for only one thing, Ally. I have multiple talents to develop."

"Ooh." I say dragging out the 'o'."I'm like that too you know." I casually say while staring at the road in front of me.

"What do you mean?" He asks while frowning.

"I mean about developing more then one talent...I'm mostly specialised in writing, but I'm not bad at sports, music or art too." I tell him and I notice we arrived at my house. He turns off the engine and turn his body towards me.

"You like writing?" He curiously asks.

"Like it?...I love it!" I yell while squirming in my seat. He laughs a bit at my reaction, but I just keep talking..."When I'm writing, I get the best feeling in the entire world. I feel like I can do anything and say anything without people judging me, because I'm just doing what I want and being myself." I finish and I turn toward him. I notice he's looking at me with an expression that I've never seen before. It's hard to figure out what he's thinking and read his thoughts right now...

"What?" I ask after a few seconds. "I was rambling again was I?" I sheepishly say while looking at my hands that are neatly folded on my lap.

"No."..."It's just that...I've never seen someone this passionated about something before." He says and I look up at him.

"You know,...I'm kinda the same...Music is everything to me and when I sing, dance or perform, I feel like I'm really...living. Like it's what I was always meant to be doing." He quietly says while staring right in front of him.

"Then why are you committing yourself to sports? I mean if music means this much to you, why spend most of your time on something else?" I ask him a bit confused.

He turns his gaze to me and looks me right into my eyes. "It's a long and complicated story..." He tells me shortly.

"Oh..." I say disappointed while looking down again. "Well, I have time." I say lifting my head agian. "Why don't you explain it to me...I mean, if you want too of course..." I ask a bit shy.

He gives me a small smile. "Maybe some other time. Besides, I bet your aunt wants you home anyway."

I nod and grab my backpack. "Well then I better get going, right?" I reach for the car door, but just as I want to open it Austin stops me.

"Hé, didn't you forget something?" He says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the ride." I say while turning my head and I reach for the door again.

He chuckles."Not that."

I turn back to him with a confused look on my face. "Then what?" I ask him.

"Well, now that we're kinda friends or something and I just gave you a ride. I kinda think you owe me something." He tells me while giving me a wink.

Oh hell no! If he's asking for what I think he is then someone's in for a big surprise...

I give him a disgusted look and I scoff."If you think that I'm going to kiss you just for giving me a ride, then you definitely have some major issues Blondie!

Austin bursts out in laughter and I give him a confusing look. "Oh so you think this is funny." I ask a bit frustrated.

Austin looks at me and tries to hold back his laughter. "I didn't mean it like that, Ally. I was only asking for your number."

What, my number? He only wants my number? Oh no... I'm so embarrased! Why didn't I get that in the first place?! I can feel my head turning red already...

"Oh ehm, well I...I just...I..." I stutter. Oh gosh, can this get anymore worse?

"Chill, shortie it's alright." He says while taking out his phone and he waits for me to do so too.

Still a bit dazed I reach into my backpack, take out my phone and hand it over to Austin. We both put our number in and exchange phones again. I look at him and say:

"So...thanks again and I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He nods and I open the car door but before I can close it again he says something...

"Hé Ally?..." He asks with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"You know I never said I didn't want a kiss..'" He says while smirking at me.

I chuckle and give him a look. "It's just like I said before Blondie...In your dreams." And I close the car door, but I swear that right before I closed it I heard him mumble something. I just don't know what...

...

I enter my house and the first thing I see is aunt Linda marching up to me. She doesn't look very happy too...

"Aunt Linda I can explain..." I begin to say, but she cuts me off.

"Don't Ally, just don't... Do you have any idea how worried I was? Was a phone call or a text really to much of an effort for you? Ally, why couldn't you just tell me you were going to be late?..." She rambles.

"Aunt Linda, please calm down. Just let me explain, okay?" I plead.

She sighs. "Okay...fine. I'm totally calm. Just...just explain, okay." She pleads while going to sit on the sofa. I follow her and take place on the one opposite of her. She gazes at me with a confronting but also a bit of a hurt look, her hands are folded and her legs are crossed. We sit there for a few seconds, neither of us saying something.

"Well? Are you going to explain yourself or not?" She says in a bit of a harsh tone.

I look at her sympathetically and sigh."It's just like I told you before aunt Linda, it's really no big deal. I'm only a bit late because I had to sort something out at school, that's all. There really is no need to be this worked up."

"But what was so important to sort out then? You've been here for only a few days, Ally. I thought everything was going fine..." She sighs." Ally, are you lying to me?" She asks confused.

I look at her shocked. "What? No! Of course not! You know I'd never lie about something like that." I yell a bit frustrated and dissapointed.

"But Ally..."

"No..." I begin, hurt evident in my voice."You know I always try to figure things out on my own and see if I can fix it before I consult other people! And you also know that I always tell you when something's wrong and I can't handle it anymore...I mean, what happened in L.A is the perfect example for that, right? I couldn't handle the pressure and the thoughts of everybody judging me by what my parents did. I couldn't take the looks people gave me, the remarks they gave directed to my parents. Telling me how awful it must be to have dead-beat parents like that even though they don't know the whole story and have no place in saying things like that..." By now tears are streaming down my face and I'm shaking because of the pain and the hurt the memories bring back.

She gazes at me with a look filled with sadness and sorrow. "I do know that, honey and I'm sorry...I was just so worried and I...I just don't want you to go through those things again. I only want to help you and protect you...and...I just...oh, I'm so sorry..." And she puts her head in her hands.

I wipe away my tears a bit and make my way over to the sofa she's sitting on. "I know aunt Linda and I love you for that, but there will be things that I'll need to figure out on my own..."

She lifts her head again and grabs my hand. She squishes it and looks at me. "I know...and you'll do great...Just like you always do."

I smile at her and she returns it. "You're the best aunt Linda...I don't know what I would do without you." I tell her while resting my head on her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know what I'd do without you either sweetie." She says quietly and I smile.

We both sit there like that for who knows how long, but neither of us makes a move to get up. I'm so happy I still have my aunt in my life. After what happened in L.A she really stepped up and since then she's been looking after me. I kinda consider her a second mom. Aunt Linda doesn't have any children of her own, but it's not that she didn't want to...she just wasn't able to. She also never married, because at the time she was so focused on her career that she kept love as something for later. But time passed and love wasn't really part of her life anymore. Sure she sometimes goes on dates, but they never lead to anything. Now she mainly focuses herself on other things in her life like helping others and well, raising me I guess.

Suddenly aunt Linda moves and that causes me to lift my head of off her shoulder. "Hmm, I guess I better start with dinner. It's getting late and I don't want to eat when it's 10 P.M."

I pout a bit and sigh."I guess, but why don't we just order pizza? That way we can still talk a bit, watch a movie and have a nice evening. What do you say?"

"Well I guess we could but you know we normally only eat pizza on the weekends." She teases while giving me a look.

I stare at her pleadingly and grab her hands."Please." I say while stretching out the 'e'. She laughs at my antics but finally gives in. Yes! This is going to be great. Just a cozy warm and nice evening just like we used to have back in L.A. ...

...

Right now my aunt and I are watching 'We're the Millers' and let me tell you, it's hilarious! Really one of the best movies I have ever seen! I just can't stop laughing...

"Ally? It's getting kinda late and I have a big day tomorrow, so I'm gonna go sleep. Alright?"

"Oh ehm okay...Goodnight aunt Linda."

"Goodnight honey. Don't be up to long okay?"

"Sure, I'm just going to close everything off here and I'll be upstairs in ten." I tell her.

She gives me a smile and walks upstairs. I get up from the sofa, put the dvd back where it belongs and turn off the tv. After I drink one final glass of water, I make my way upstairs. I'm careful not to wake up my aunt though, because I know how cranky she gets when someone wakes her up...

I reach the top of the stairs, pass my aunt's room and walk into mine. I quickly go inside my bathroom and brush my theeth. I already have my pj's on since we decided to watch a movie, so I'm officialy ready for bed.

After I finish brushing my teeth I walk to my bed, take off the covers a bit and just as I want to crawl under them, I notice my window isn't totally shut. Ugh, I better close it unless I want to be eaten by musquitos...

Half asleep I stumble to my window and begin to close it, but a sound outside makes me open the window again. It's very soft and not very clear but it's there, I just wonder what it is. It's not a bird that's for sure and a car makes a much louder noise, so what can it be? Unable to contain my curiosity any longer I walk back inside my room, grab a sweater, pull it over my head and make my way outside again...

**-So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? What parts did you like most and any thoughts on what has happened?**

**-We got some more info over Austin and his love for music and some more info over the whole thing about Ally's past, so yeah :) **

**- this time there was no drama, but trust me it's coming. So eh...be prepared ;)**

**- Oh and what do you think Ally hears outside? ;) **

**-Anyways, Thank you guys again for reading my story and until next time! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE, PLEASE! Thanks! You're the best!**

**X READERTOWRITER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry for the somewhat delay. I just really didn't have the time to finish this chapter during the weekend. Anyways thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, favorites. I can't thank you guys enough and I hope you'll keep reviewing, etc...**

**Now on with the 9th chapter :)**

Last time on I am Untitled...

_Half asleep I stumble to my window and begin to close it, but a sound outside makes me open the window again. It's very soft and not very clear but it's there, I just wonder what it is. It's not a bird that's for sure and a car makes a much louder noise, so what can it be? Unable to contain my curiosity any longer I walk back inside my room, grab a sweater, pull it over my head and make my way outside again..._

I reach my balcony baluster and listen carefully to the faint noise outside. It's not very clear, but I can hear it. It's coming from a few houses furthur down the street. I try to lean on my baluster a bit and try to see the balconies of neighbour houses, but I can't see anything. I decide to take a step back and listen again. Hmm, it's quite a nice melody and I've never heard it before. Maybe it's an original.

That thought makes me smile. I just love it when people take a passion of their's and just you know...let it out. Create something new, even if it's just for themselves. Just let your thoughs, feelings, emotions...flow. Express yourself! I do it too you know, with my writing... Anyways, I think it's simply amazing to see that people still care about things like that and take the time to do it.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted when the melody changes and the faint noise becomes a bit more clear. Before I even realize it I begin swinging to the music and I can feel myself relaxing more and more. Wow, this person really has a talent!

I begin to smile even bigger but it suddenly turns into a confused frown? Because I still don't know who's playing this! I just really wish I knew!

...

The melody goes on for a few more minutes and just as I thought that who ever is playing is going to stop...I'm proved wrong. More even, the person begins singing and let me tell you, the sound of his voice is amazing. It's soft, mesmerizing, strong and confident, but also emotional and breakable. It's unbelievable! But I can't help but hear a certain recognizable thing in his voice...I stretch myself again and hang over my balcony a bit. I can faintly see the light of a window shimmering in the darkness, so I know the person's house isn't that far from mine...

The mystery person begins to sing louder and I can hear him a bit better. I let out a little sigh and lean on my hand. Who could it be? I think a bit while listening and that's when it hits me! The closeness of the house, the mesmerizing and recognizable voice...Austin!

My eyes shoot open in shock and I almost fall over the baluster of my balcony. luckily I can find my balance again so I don't tumble over. I stand straight again, place my feet a step back and take a large breath.

Wow, I had no idea he could sing like that. I guess he really was serious when he told me music was his passion. And that song...it was so...heartfelt...The thought of Austin singing his heart out makes me smile. I can't believe a guy like him really has a talent like that. It's amazing! But what bothers me tough, is the fact that he doesn't focuses on only his music. I mean it's his choice of course and I respect that, but it's just...if I had a voice and a talent like that, I would do everything to develop it as good as possible, you know.

I stand there a few more minutes but then I decide to go back inside. Austin has stopped singing too, so I take that as my cue. Once I'm back in my room, I close the window and turn around again. I walk to my bed and yawn. Well, I guess it really is time for me to go to bed...anyways, I crawl under my still disarranged covers and turn off my light. In my bed I lay looking at the ceiling...thinking. I turn my head and see a few lights glistening in the night sky outside.

Austin really is something. The guy literally always finds a way to knock me of my feet...It's annoying, but I'd be lying if I said I completely hated it. I like the thing we have now. You know, the friends but at the same time the not friends thing...It's interesting and different...He's different.

I turn around and snuggle a bit deeper into my blankets. Hmm, they are so warm and cozy. I close my eyes and fall into a deep and very nice sleep. One of the best I've had in weeks and maybe, just maybe a blond haired guy is the reason of that...Maybe...

...

6:45. The worst hour of the day! My alarm goes off and I smash it to stop the beeping. Ugh I really hate those things. I groan and lift myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. There I do my little morning routine which consists of : getting a shower, getting dressed...you know, the whole thing.

After I'm done I make my way downstairs. To my surprise aunt Linda is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Normally she's already at work so I'm not sure what the reason is of her still being home.

I frown."Aunt Linda?" I ask while taking a seat across from her.

She looks up from her newspaper. "Hmm? Oh good morning honey." And she smiles at me.

I smile back but give her a confusing look. "Goodmorning...ehm is everything alright?" I ask her while leaning in a bit and grabing a piece of bread.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" She replies and takes a sip from her mug.

"Oh just because normally you're already at work when I go to school."

She nods and sets her mug down. "Well ehm, not today. I ehm...have to do something first, so I took the day off."

I nod and take a bite out of my bread.

"You know, I still have an hour so maybe I could give you a ride to school?" Mu aunt asks nicely.

"Thanks aunt Linda, but that's alright. The weather is nice so I'd be happy to go on foot."

She hums and nods."Well, if you say so."

I give her a smile and get up."I'd better get going I don't want to be late..."

"Alright sweetie. Have a nice day." She says with a smile and I give her a kiss on the cheek."Thanks, you too!"

I take my backpack of the floor, turn around, make my way to the front door and step outside. Ready for my day of school...

...

Once I enter the school doors I can see there are already a lot of people inside. I make my way over to my locker, but I don't really see anyone I know. Hmm, I guess I'll see Ona later then. I open my locker and take out the books I need. I'm almost ready, when suddenly I feel a presence beside me. It's Dallas...

"Hmm, look who we have here." He says while checking me out and leaning his arm on the other lockers. Ugh, what does this jerk want now?

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Can I help you or something?"

He looks at me and gives me this smirk that really is nothing like the one Austin always gives me. "Well babe, I'll have you know that you can always help me...or something..." And he gives me a wink.

Ugh, I can't believe this guy! He's such a perverted jerk! "You can forget about that alright! Now, I you'll excuse me..." I trail off while I begin to push myself away from him.

"Hé hé hé. Wait up. Don't leave now..."He begins and he grabs my arm and pulls me to him."We were just getting to know each other."

I try to escape his grip, but he's holding on to tight. "I think I know enough..." I say with venom in my voice.

"Now don't be like that. You know, why don't we just start over? Everybody deserves a second chance right?"

I soften my eyes a bit when he says that, because...he kinda has a point. But when I see him giving me this smile I know it's just some trick and I'm not falling for it!

"You're right everybody deserves one, except guys like you! Now would you please let me go!" I yell, but he doesn't listen. He opens his mouth to say something but a voice cuts him off.

"Dallas!"

Our head snap up to where the sound comes from and when I see the familiar blond walking towards us, I can't help but smile.

"Oh hé Austin...sup?" Jerk face says with a sly grin.

"What's up is that you're acting like a giant dick again. Really dude haven't you learned your lesson?" Austin replies.

Dallas let's me go quite harshly and takes a step towards Austin. I guess that comment really didn't go well for him. "Dude, why don't you just back off and mind your own bussiness?" Dallas says a bit furious. "You know I bet Cassidy is waiting for you just around the corner, so why don't you just waddle your way back to her..."

When Dallas says that my eyes shoot up. I mean Cassidy? What does she has to do with all this?

Austin looks furious and seems like he's ready to punch the living hell out of Dallas, but why? Is Dallas right? Is there something going on between Austin and Cassidy?

"Cassidy has nothing to do with this alright! ... Look, just leave Ally alone, she's not one of you next conquests." Austin says harshly.

"Oh really? But she is one of your's right?" Dallas counters.

I look up at Austin and he looks back at me. In his eyes I find again an emotion I don't recognize. I look at him confused and I just want this to stop so I can sort all of this out.

"Okay stop!...Look Dallas, just go alright." I say while looking him dead in the eyes.

...There is a moment of silence but finally he scoffs and rolls his eyes. Without saying another word he walks away and leaves Austin and I standing by ourselves in the hallway.

The second Dallas is out of sight Austin turns himself towards me.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. Dallas is a jerk, don't listen to him. There's nothing going on between Cass and I, really I mean he just wants..." He begins to ramble, but I cut him off.

"Austin, calm down. It's alright. I already know he's a jerk. And b-besides you can hang around with who ever you want, right?" I say a bit unsure.

He sighs and it kinda looks like he wants to say something, but decides against it. I could say something about it, but I don't. I give him a weak smile and he returns it.

It's quiet for a few seconds but he finally speaks up: "Anyways, I have a little question for you." He says while nudging my shoulder.

"Oh really now?" I say while giving him a teasing smile.

"Uhu...A teammate of me is giving a party Friday and I was wondering if you maybe wanna come? The whole school will be there so I can introduce you to a few people too."

"Uhm...sure yeah. Sounds fun."

"Okay awesome!" He yells and laughs. "Anyway, what class do you have now?" He asks while we begin walking.

"Free period, what about you?"

"Me too! I'm going to spend it in the music room, because the guys and I haven't planned a practice today so I'm free to work on my music."

I nod and suddenly all the memories of last night come flooding back. Should I bring it up?...Ah what the heck. What's the harm right?

We turn a corner and I see that the hallway is completely empty. I've never been to this part of the school building before...Anyways, this looks like a good place to bring the whole singing thing up...

I stop walking an turn my body to his. "Ehm hé Austin? Can I ask you a question this time?"

He looks at me a bit confused."Sure, what is it?"

"Well last night when I was going to sleep, I heard something outside. Something new, something original, something...special." I say while searching his eyes for some sort of reaction. But I see nothing. He gives me a nod, urging me to continue.

I sigh."It was soft, unique and beautifull. I heard a guitar and a voice...your voice..."

The moment I say that his mouth hangs wide open. You can clearly see he totally didn't expect me saying that. He turns his gaze to the ground and there's a short pause."Ehm, y-you...you heard that?" He asks unsurely. "H-how?" He asks while carefully lifting up his head again.

"I was only standing on my balcony and I just heard you."

"Oh...sorry." He says in a shy tone and he looks away.

"Hé, there's nothing to be sorry for." I say while grabbing onto his upper arm and trying to make him look at me."I'm happy I heard you." I say softly.

He turns his gaze towards me and it's then I realize just how close we are to each other. Almost my whole body is touching his and I feel like I'm on fire. My heart begins to race and I can hear his breathing speed up. His eyes have this deep and intriguing colour again...

I manage to look away a bit and open my mouth again." Can you sing it again for me?" I ask softly.

"What?"

"You know,..." I begin while dropping my hands and pulling away a bit."Can you play it again? The song, I mean. I'd love to hear it again."

"It's not finished yet." He tries, but I don't give up.

I sigh."Please Austin?"

...There's a short pause and while he looks at me I can see he's debating with himself if he should do it or not. I really hope he does, because I want to visually see it, you know. The passion. You can clearly hear it in his voice, but I just want to know if he really means it. Also, I want to know why he doesn't devote all his time to his music. It's still one big riddle to me and I just feel like I need to solve it. I don't know why, but I just do...

"Alright..." He finally says.

"Hmm..." I say confused.

"I'll play it again for you, but only once..."

I give him a large smile and clap my hands together. Yes! He laughs and I just take his hand in mine and lead us to the music room. I feel electricity coursing through my veins, but frankly I'm just to excited to care right now. But...nevertheless, I didn't said I didn't like it...

**-So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? What parts did you like most and any thoughts on what has happened?**

**- It looks like Ally really is changing her mind on Austin right? ;) But what about Dallas and the while Cassidy thing...**

**-What do you think will happen in the music room, hmm...**

**Honestly I don't know either. Mostly I have like an idea on how I want things to go, but it always changes when I write, so yeah. It's still one big mystery for me too :)**

**-Anyways, Thank you guys again for reading my story and until next time! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE, PLEASE! Thanks! You're the best!**

**Oh! And congratz to ****Luckystarz910**** for guessing what Ally heard outisde! Please accept this virtual hug as your prize :) haha :)**

**X READERTOWRITER**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Sorry that I am only updating the story today. The plan was to upload it yesterday and I wrote until like 1 a.m. last night, but I still had to reread it and I was just to tired and I had school today so yeah...**

**But anyways thank you guys again for the awesome reviews, follows and favorites...reading them always makes my day :)**

**Now on with the 10th chapter :) wohooo!**

* * *

><p>Austin and I enter the music room and luckily no one else is in here. That means Austin will get to play his song.<p>

I walk to the piano and sit down on the piano bench. I put down my backpack and turn myself to Austin.

"So, what are you waiting for?" I say with a big smile.

He chuckles and comes closer to me. "Why are you so eager to hear this song anyway?" He says while putting down his backpack too.

I give him a shy smile. Should I tell him? "Ehm well, I just...I mean..." I sigh." It's just that the song is really good and even by only listening to it, you can feel the emotion. I just want to see it too. I want to know if what you're singing is real or if it's just a song you wrote that has no further meaning." I tell him while looking straight into his eyes. He returns my gaze and frowns.

It's quiet in the room for a few seconds, but strangely it doesn't feel awkward at all. It's weird, but I came to like these moments between Austin and I. I mean a few days ago I couldn't even look him in the eyes and now...I just feel really comfortable around him.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted when Austin sits down next to me, turns his body towards the piano and begins to play a familiar melody...

...

It's as amazing and mesmerizing as I remember and as the song continues I can see that he really means what he's singing. It's incredible to see him like this...he looks so vulnerable...

The song is really beautiful. It's one of the most heartfelt ballads I've ever heard and all that love makes my heart ache. Will I ever be able to find love like that?

A few minutes pass and the song ends. Austin sighs and lets his fingers and gaze linger on the piano keys for a while. In the meantime I, still amazed by his incredible performance, keep staring at him.

After a few seconds though, I realize he's not going to say anything, so I decide to speak up.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly and instead of just answering me, he turns his body, but says nothing. He keeps gazing into my eyes and I catch him changing his gaze from my eyes to my lips...after a few seconds he finally speaks.

"You know, no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to figure you out..." He whispers.

"Well, that makes two of us..."I say a bit laughingly.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I'm serious Ally...everything you do, everything you say...I can't seem to wrap my head around it..."

My smile drops and I realize that he's being serious. I make him confused? "Austin I..."

"Wait..." He cuts me off." Just let me get this of my chest..." He says while looking deep into my eyes and I can't help but give in. His look is to intruiging.

He sighs and continues."I don't know how and I certainly don't know why...but I just can't keep myself away from you." He softly says.

I sit there in a little state of shock. I blink a few times but I can't seem to voice out any words. No matter how many things I want to say right now, I just can't. It's like my lips have been glued together. My head is a complete mess and I can't think straight anymore.

I can feel Austin grabbing my hands and I look down at them. That tingling feeling is coursing through me again and I can't help the little smile forming on my lips. This guy is going to be the end of me.

We look up at each other again and we both have this amusing smile on our faces. I shake my head the smile still not leaving my face."You're such a dork."

"Meh, only when I'm around you..." He says while winking at me and he pulls me closer."Besides don't act like you don't like it..." He continues softly.

"Well, who says I am?" I tell him in a serious tone after hesitating a while.

Austin's gaze shifts again from my eyes to my lips and I can see his eyes darkening a bit. My heart begins to beat faster and faster and there is nothing I can do about it. You know, it's really weird that we can go from a playful moment like before to a moment as intense as this. Ugh why do things always have to be so complicated! My head tells me to stop, but something keeps me from pulling away.

"Do you trust me?" Austin suddenly asks.

"What?"

"I said...do you trust me, Ally?" He softly repeats. I look at him a bit confused and I don't really know what to tell him. I mean I feel good and comfortable around him, but it's not like I've known him for a long time and all. I mean, I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out. But there is of course no denying that Austin and I got a lot closer these last few days. He even played me his song and I told him some things that I normally wouldn't tell someone I just met...

I sigh. "...Yes. I trust you Austin."

A small smile creeps on his face when I tell him that and I return it.

"Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this?" He says while letting go of one of my hands and placing his on my left cheek.

My heart beats even faster and I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I take a staggering breath. "I don't."

He caresses my cheek and a small shiver runs down my spine.

Ugh stop it Ally! Keep yourself together for goodness sake!

He brings his other hand to my waist and pulls me even closer. "And this?" He questions.

My breath hitches but I still menage to answer. "It-it doesn't bother me at all..."

He smirks and starts to lean in. "Then I guess you certainly wouldn't mind this..." He whispers and continues to lean in. Out of instinct I close my eyes and judging by the warmth of his breath I know our lips are only a few millimetres apart.

For a few seconds I sit there, waiting on the moment for his lips to touch mine...but it never comes. I can briefly feel his lips brushing against mine, but instead of kissing me he turns his face and plants his soft lips on my temple. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and place my hands on his chest.

He brings his head back down and our noses touch. I open my eyes and I meet his again. I can see that his familiar smirk has found a way to his lips again...

I chuckle and push him away from me. He laughs and I roll my eyes. He gets up from the piano bench and picks up his backpack.

I give him a look and he laughs but takes a step closer to me and grabs my hand." Hé, don't be like that. I was just teasing you..."

I roll my eyes and smile."Whatever..."He chuckles and I shove him a bit while passing him to pick up my backpack too. I turn around and we're face to face again.

"So I guess we better get going then. Free period is almost over and I have writing next." I say.

"Okay great. I guess I'll see you later then." He says and gives me a wink.

I shake my head and we make our way out of the classroom. We say our goodbyes and separate ways. I turn some corners and just as I am about to turn another one, my phone vibrates. It's a text. From Austin...

_-Hé ehm just to let you know...you'll get that kiss eventually. ;)-_

I laugh, shake my head, put my phone away again, readjust my backpack and continue my walk to the next class with a big smile on my face and butterflies flying around in my stomach.

...

_Ringgggggg._ Well that's the final ring of today I guess...

"Okay so everybody, don't forget the assignment. I want it on my desk first thing tomorrow morning, alright. Now have a nice day and we'll see eachother tomorrow." My English teacher says.

We all groan and pick up our books. In the corner of my eye I see Austin talking to a friend of his. I look his way and our eyes meet. I give him a smile and he returns it. Then I turn around and exit the classroom. It's Wednesday today, so that means that I have a whole afternoon to work on the assignment and just chill. Awesome right!

"Ally!"

I jump when I hear someone scream my name.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally!" Ona yells while running towards me.

I look at her confused, but laugh when a teacher tells her not to run in the hallways. She rolls her eyes and speed walks her way towards me.

"What, what, what, what?" I mock her.

She sighs and grabs my arm. "Ally, now is not the time to mock someone!"

I roll my eyes."Why, what's wrong?"

She give me a shocked look."What's wrong is that we aren't already in the mall shopping for dresses to wear Friday night!"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Oh, don't play dumb Ally. Everybody already knows Austin asked you to the party Elliot's throwing Friday night..."

"What? How?" I ask.

"Ally this is a high school. Word gets around. Anyway, that's not important. What is important though, is that we need to find you a dress, ASAP!"

"Hé I have plenty of dresses in my closet at home, you know. I'll just wear one of those."

"Oh, well okay then. But I want to help you choose! This is your first party here in Miami so it has to be perfect."

I give her a smile and thank her. We both make our way to my locker so I can take out the books I need and then we're on our way to my house.

...

Once we enter my house, Ona immediately runs upstairs. Aunt Linda isn't home yet, so I don't bother walking into the living room.

Once Ona and I are in my bedroom, she immediately begins scanning through my closet. She pulls things out, throws things on my bed...It's a total mess.

"Hé you know if you'll keep going further and further into my closet, you'll end up in Narnia..." I say laughinly.

She turns her head and gives me a stern look."Haha, very funny..." And she steps out of my closet.

"So, I found a few things that you can wear Friday, but girl we really need to go shopping!" She says.

I look at her confused. "Why what's wrong with the things I have now?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it. I just want to go shopping once, that's all." She says innocently.

I laugh and get up from my deskchair. "So what should I wear?"

She claps her hands and points to the outfits laying on my bed."Well I was thinking this awesome tight red dress or these nice fitting pants with this navy blue crop top. "

"Hmm, they're both nice. I guess I'll see the night itself you know. We still have time to decide." I tell her honestly.

"Yeah you're right. Anyways I guess I'd better get going then. I'm starving!"

I laugh but I agree. I'm pretty hungry myself. I walk Ona out and we say our goodbyes. She drives away in her blue convertible and just when I want to shut the front door, my aunt arrives. She pulls up our driveway and shuts off the engine.

"Hi Ally!" She says while walking towards me.

"Hi aunt Linda." I say while opening the door again to let her walk inside. Once she's in the house, I turn around and shut the door.

"So, who was your friend?" My aunt asks while we walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, just someone from school. She came to pick out my outfit for Friday night." I say while leaning on the counter.

"Oh...What's Friday night?"

"Uhm a guy from school is throwing a party at his house and I was thinking of going, that's all."

"Oh...okay. I guess that's alright. As long as you'll be careful of course."

I give my aunt a look. "Aunt Linda, you know I'm always careful."

She sighs and shakes her head. "Yeah, I know." She says while walking over to me and giving me a hug. "I'm just trying to protect you, that's all."

I smile and hug her back."I know and I love you for that."

I let her go and put my hand on my stomach."Now can we please start making lunch. If I don't eat something soon, I swear I'll die!"

My aunt begins laughing and I soon join in."Yeah, that's fine. You take the vegetables and I'll do the rest. I'll let you know when it's ready."

I smile at her widely and begin to rummage around in the refrigirator. I put down everything on the counter and give her a kiss. "Thanks aunt Linda. You're the best!"

* * *

><p><strong>-So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? What parts did you like most and any thoughts on what has happened?<strong>

**- You can clearly see some development between Austin and Ally am I right ;) any thoughts on that?**

**- And what do you guys want to happen next? I'm open to listen to all you guys' ideas so if you have any, please let me know. :)**

**-Anyways, Thank you guys again for reading my story and until next time! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE, PLEASE! Thanks!**

**X READERTOWRITER**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! I really wanted to give you guys a new chapter today, so here it is. I hope you guys like it! It's a long one! ;)**

**So again I want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews, follows and favorites...I think last chapter even got the most reviews ever so thank you guys soo much! :)**

**Now on with the 11th chapter :)**

* * *

><p>It's Friday today and we all know what that means...I mean, not only is it weekend...the party's tonight!<p>

For the last few days I kinda have been looking forward to it. It's just that I really like to go to party's, but it's also the fact that it's my first party here in Miami. I wonder how different it will be from L.A parties...

I'm currently lying down on my bed, just thinking. I know I should be getting get ready, but I still have time. The party doesn't really start until 9 P.M and it's only...8 ?!

OMG I SHOULD BE GETTING READY!

I jump of my bed and head towards my closet. There I pull out the two outfits Ona has picked out. Ugh, why didn't I decide to choose earlier?! You know what, I'm just going to go with the pants thing. That was my first choice anyway and besides I'd rather wear something I can actually move in.

After I lay out the outfit on my bed I head toward my bathroom. Luckily I already showered when I got home from school, because I had P.E last and we had to run...Ugh running. I hate running. I mean really, what's sooo fun about running circles around the soccerfield? ( No offense for the people who actually like running and do it as a hobby or sport :)

Anyways I take out my make-up and my things to style my hair and lay everything out. Then I wash my face and take my clothes of my bed. I put them on and do my make-up. I go for a natural look and put no mascara on. My lashes are naturally big and dark so I don't need it. Also I don't like wearing a lot of make-up. I like things natural you know. Besides when it gets all hot and sweaty at a party your make-up starts to like stick sometimes and that's just no fun...After I'm done with my make up I begin with my hair. I curl it a bit, but not to tight. I like big loose curls.

Getting ready takes me about 40 minutes and the drive to Elliot's house is about ten so I better get going. I walk out of my bathroom and grab my purse. I pick up my phone from my nightstand and look at my texts. I have one...from Austin.

_Hey shortie, U ready for the party tonight? I know I am. Let me know when you get there. ;)_

Reading his text makes me smile. And suddenly I'm even more excited for the party. But then something hits me. I have no ride!

Oh no, what now? How will I get there? I don't even know where it is! I begin panicking a bit, but then in the middle of my mental freak out I get another text. It's from Ona this time...

_Hé I'm picking you up to go to Elliot's. I'm on my way right now. Be ready in five!_

Oh thank god! For a moment there I really thought I would have to ask my aunt to drive me and ehm...let's be honest here. That would be social suicide!

_Oh and ehm...You better be wearing one of the outfits I picked out ;) Austin won't be able to keep his eyes away from you ;)_

I laugh a little with that. Typical Ona...

...

Exactly 5 minutes later I hear a car horn beep outside. Again I grab my purse put some money in it ( just in case ) and put aways my phone. I walk downstairs, say bye to aunt Linda and make my way outside. There I see that the roof on Ona's convertible is down and now it even looks cooler.

"Yay, you went with the pants!" She squeals.

I laugh. "Why yes I did." I tell her jokingly.

She rolls her eyes and once I'm in the car, she speeds away.

"Soooo, you excited for the party? She asks.

"You know, I really am. I have this feeling that tonight is going to be big." I tell her honestly.

"Ooo, really now...Well has a certain blond boy, who we both know, maybe something to do with this all?" She teases while wiggling her eyebrows.

I shake my head and look up while smiling. I can hear Ona squeal again and out of the corner of my eye I see her squirming in her seat.

"Come on Ally just admit it already! You like him and you know it!"

"I don't like him. He's annoying and always finds a way to get on my nerves." I say unconvincingly while turning my gaze back to her.

"Ally, he's just messing with you. I mean come on! It's obvi that he likes you too. Otherwise he wouldn't put in so much effort." She says while turning her head towards me.

"Really?" I ask softly.

She turns her gaze back to the road. "Yeah really. I mean I've known Austin for quite a while now and normally he would just play his little tricks and move on, but with you it's different...HE's different... "

I look at her a bit dumbfounded...wow, I mean...wow. I don't even know how to respond to that, but luckily I don't have to anymore. We just arrived at Elliot's house so that means goodbye talking and hellooooo partying!

Oh, I just realized I didn't text Austin that I arrived. Well, he won't mind. I guess I will just have to surprise him then.

...

Ona and I enter the house and it's packed! Cups are scattered around the floor, teenagers are: leaning against the wall, dancing their asses off, sucking eachothers' faces...You know the regular stuff to make a high school party complete.

We continue our way to the living room that has now turned into this amazing dance floor. As soon as one of Ona's other friends call her name, she's gone. She tells me she'll see me later and I nod and tell her it's fine. I look around a bit and search for a mop of blond hair, but I can't find it. Maybe he's still on his way. I take out my phone and check my messages. Maybe I should text him...

I go to my contacts and search for Austins name. I find it and just as I want to type a message someone grabs my arm and turns me around.

I jump and almost drop my phone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The brown haired guy says. Hé, wait a sec. Isn't this guy the one Austin was talking to to other day?

"It's fine. I get startled easily, so it's really no big deal." I say while giving him a small smile. He returns it and I realize that this guy is really cute. He has beautiful green eyes. They are not as beautiful as Austin's of course but nevertheless he seems like an okay guy.

"Well I think we haven't been properly introduced yet, so. Hi I'm Elliot." He says while extending his hand.

"Ally." I respond and I shake his hand. "So it's a really nice party you have going on here."

"Thanks. It's like a tradition you know. Every new school year someone of the soccer team throws a back to school party and this year it was my turn."

"Awesome. Well, you definitely pulled it off." I tell him honestly while giving him a smile again.

"Thanks. So Ally, can I get you something to drink? We have beer, punch...Whatever you want really."

I think for a second. "Ehm I guess I'll take a..."

"Punch..." Someone that is standing behind me finishes.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and turn around. It's Austin. He's standing a few steps away, so he comes closer. Seeing him makes me smile and he notices so he gives me a smirk.

"Didn't I ask you to text me when you arrive?" He asks while offering me the punch.

"Well yeah, but I figured that once I was inside I'd find you easily so I didn't." I say while smiling and I take a sip out of my cup. He gives me a smile back and suddenly we are left standing there, staring at each other. But not for long though, because someone clears his throught.

Austin and I shake our heads and look up at Elliot. Wow I kinda forgot he was still standing there...

"So I guess my work here is done." Elliot continues, but I just look at him strangely. Work?

I feel Austin hand circle around my waist and he turns me around to face Elliot. I feel warmth coursing through my body, but I try not to show it.

"Oh yeah, thanks man. I owe you one." Austin responds while giving Elliot a nod.

"Ah don't worry about it dude. It was no big deal." Elliot says while shoving his hand in his pockets. Austin gives him a smile and opens his mouth to say something again, but I beat him to it.

"Okay, hold up. What's going on here? Why are you thanking him?" I ask Austin confused and a bit frustrated.

"Hé relax Ally. Austin just asked me to keep an eye on you until he arrived that's all."

I give Elliot a look. "That's all?" I take a step back from both guys and turn myself so that I'm talking to both of them."Well, I'll let you guys know that I'm fully capable of looking out for myself, thank you." I say harshly while crossing my arms.

"Ally, I know that but I just wanted to make sure. This is your first Miami high school party and the guys here can get pretty nasty." Austin responds and it looks like he's being serious.

I drop my hands and soften my eyes a bit. "Oh, well ehm...in that case. Ehm thank you then and sorry for reacting like that. It's just that I hate it when people think I'm weak, because I'm not." I say and it's true. I hate that. I've been through a lot the last couple of months and never did I let weakness affect me. After my parents did what they did, everybody in town thought that I was weak and I just couldn't take that. Yes I'm hurt by what happened and yes talking about it makes me emotional and all, but it doesn't make me weak. Those are two totally different things, but some people just don't get that.

Austin steps closer to me. "It's okay and I don't think you're weak Ally. I mean you're anything but that and I've seen it plenty of times now too you know." He says and gives me a wink.

I laugh a bit. "Don't count on it changing any time soon, Blondie." I say teasingly.

"Well, who says that I want it to change, shortie?" He says while stepping even closer. "If anything it makes it more fun." He adds and my breath hitches. Oh god what this guy can do to me...

"Soooo...I guess you don't need me anymore then?" Elliot asks casually while shrugging his shoulders.

Austin and I look at him strangely. How did I again not notice him still standing there?!

"No? So ehm...I guess I should just...you know...go then..." Elliot adds slowly and Austin gives him this 'are you being serious' look.

"Yeah...so ehm...bye then." He says, but it still takes him a few seconds to officially leave.

I begin laughing and I shake my head. "Wow, that friend of yours sure is something." I state.

"Yeah...but he's cool. He just, you know...doesn't really know when to take a hint and all." Austin says while facing me again. "Anyways. It looks like you actually came then."

"Well, of course I did! You really thought I would pass up a party." I ask him disbelievingly.

He shruggs. "I don't know. Maybe?"

My mouth hangs open in shock. Is he being serious?! "Well then. Allow me to prove you wrong." I gulp down my drink, throw the cup to the ground and grab his hand. With a shocked expression on his face I drag him to the dancefloor, but once I turn around to face him again I see that that look has changed to an amusing one instead.

He grabs my hips and brings me closer to him. I giggle and bring my arms around his neck. Now our bodies are pressed even closer together, but I don't mind. I like it even. We begin swaying to the music and luckily a slow song comes on.

For a few seconds neither of us says anything. Subsonsciously I even begin playing with the hairs in the nape of Austin's neck. I can gently feel him drawing circles on my hips and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. It's very relaxing and I could just stand here like this for hours.

Suddenly Austin brings his mouth near my ear and I can feel his warm breath against my skin. A shiver runs down my spine and Austin puts one of his hands on the small of my back. My heart begins to beat faster, but I can feel Austin's heartbeat increasing too. I smile a bit, because I'm happy that I have the same reaction to him as he has to me. Now, I could easily just ruin this whole moment and take him by surprise by teasing him and all, but I decide not to. I'm just to invested in this whole thing...

"You know you look very beautiful tonight." Austin whispers and he runs his nose against my cheek.

I smile. "Really now. What about other nights then?" I tease.

He chuckles and pulls his head back to look into my eyes. "Other nights too, but tonight you look amazing."

"Well, you don't look to bad yourself." I tell him honestly.

He smiles and brushes away a strand of hair that has fallen on my face. He keeps his hand lingering a bit and caresses my cheek.

"Let's get out of here..."

I look at him confused. "What?"

"There is something I want to show you." He continues.

"But I can't. I mean maybe I could but then I would have to find Ona first and that will be hard because..."

"Ally relax." Austin cuts me off and he drops his hand. "I bet Ona would understand and besides I think she's kinda busy right now." He adds smiling while pointing to something behind me. I turn around and I see Ona making out with some guy. Well, it looks like she's having fun...

"Oh ehm...okay then." I say and I turn around again. "Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

Austin smirks. "You'll see." And he takes my hand again and begins to lead my out of the house.

"What? Noo, I don't like surprises..." I whine and Austin begins to laugh.

"Don't worry. You'll like it." And he opens his car door. "So, are you coming or what?"

I hesitate a bit but I get in anyway.. Austin shuts my door and walks to the other side of his car. He gets in, starts the engine and we drive away.

...

The car ride is calm and so neither of us says anything. It's a comfortable silence though so it's not really a big deal.

"We're almost there." Austin suddenly says. I nod my head but keep my eyes on the rode.

We turn into a dark passage with trees lining up on the sides of it. It looks kinda scary and if this was a horror movie the audience would be yelling at me to get out of the car. Austin stops before some trees and turns off the engine of the car.

"Please tell me this isn't the moment where you tell me that your actual name is John and that your an escaped serial killer who's out on revenge for all the bad things that happened in his life." I say seriously.

Austin looks at me weird and begins laughing. "What? No... This is as far as we can go with the car. The rest of the way we have to do on foot...But don't worry it's not that far."

"Okay then. If you say so..." I say jokingly.

He opens my car door and helps me out. Once we begin walking I notice how beautiful tonight is. The starts are even more bright here then at home.

Now, because I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going I almost trip, but luckily Austin catches me. "You might wanna watch where you're going." He says softly and I give him a little smile and apologize. After walking for another 2 minutes we finally arrive at some hill. At first it's nothing special but once we reach the top, it's breathtaking. Around us are other hills covered in grass and flowers. But now, at nighttime, they are all covered in this white moonlight shine. It's simply beautiful.

"You like it?" Austin asks while coming to stand next to me.

"I-I...It's amazing. How on earth did you find this place?" I ask still a bit in shock.

Austin shruggs. "I came across it a few months ago actually. My parents where again nagging me about waisting all of my time on music and not spending enough time on sport so I just took my car and drove off." He says casually but I can't help but notice this little sadness in his voice.

"Hé, are you alright?" I ask a bit concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah...don't worry about it. I'm used to it." He says and he takes my hand in his.

"So how about I show you the best part?" He asks and my eyes widen in shock.

"There's more?!" I ask, but he doesn't respond. He just smiles and drags me down the hill. We arrive at the bottom and there I see a rather large tree. It really stands out from all the smaller ones.

I walk towards it and run my fingers over the stem. "It's wonderful. I wonder how old it is." I say amazed.

"I'm guessing it's pretty ancient." Austin responds in a joking manner. And I give him a look. "What?" He continues. "It is..." And he goes to sit on the ground near the tree. He leans his back against it and pats the spot next to him. I smile and walk towards him.

"So. What's exactly the reason of you showing me all this? "I asks him while sitting on the ground.

"Honestly...I don't really know. When I first found this place I swore that I would never show it to anybody else, but then...you came along." He says and nudges my shoulder with his and I laugh a bit. "Besides, I thought it could maybe give you some inspiration too."

I smile and slide a bit closer to him."I'm pretty sure it will and I'm really happy that you're showing me all this." I softly say.

"Yeah...me too." He whispers and he turns his gaze towards me. Suddenly the wind blows and I realize how fast the temperature has dropped. I shiver a bit and Austin notices.

"Are you cold?" He asks and I nod still shivering. I see him thinking for a second and then he pulls me into his lap. Both of my legs are now at the left side of his hip and my left shoulder is touching his chest. Being in this position also causes our faces to be very close to each other. I put my right hand on his chest and he put his hands on my hips. Because I placed my hand just where his heart is, I can feel his heartbeat. It's thumping really fast.

I look up into his eyes and he looks right into mine. The moonlight catches his eyes perfectly and those little brown pecks in his eyes are now even more beautiful. Austin brings his face even closer to mine and our noses touch. I see his eyes darken again and he looks from my eyes to my lips. My heart begins to beat even faster and I can't help but realize how much this moment looks like the one we had a few days ago, back in the music room...The only difference now is that it's even more intense and that it feels even more...real.

Not able to resist the urge any longer, my hand curls itself around the fabric of Austin's shirt. Gosh how much I wish he would just do it already. This constant teasing is confusing me more and more by the second and with every breath I take I feel like my heart is about to stop. Making things even worse Austin lifts up on of his hands and puts it a bit higher on my waist. I pull the fabric of his shirt even harder and I let out a shaky breath. This causes his eyes to pierce even deeper into mine and I just can't take it anymore. But before I have any chance to do something about it, I feel his lips crash against mine...

* * *

><p><span><strong>-So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Wha<strong>**t parts did you like most and any thoughts on what happened?**

**-Austin and Ally are getting closer ;) any thoughts?**

**- Oh and ehm just to give you guys a heads up...drama is on its way ;p**

**- And what do you guys want to happen next? I'm open to listen to all you guys' ideas so if you have any, please let me know. :)**

**-Anyways, Thank you guys again for reading my story and until next time! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVORITE, PLEASE! Thanks!**

**X READERTOWRITER**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm really sorry I updated this late, but I'm sick and I just feel like sleeping all the time. I really tried to write, but sometimes I just couldn't. Anyways, I did manage to do it after all so: Yay! ;)**

**Again I want to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites...Especially the reviews :) Last chapter got the most I ever gotten so thank you guys soo much! :) I hope this chapter will be 'review worthy' too ;)**

**Now on with the 12th chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on I am Untitled...<em>

_Not able to resist the urge any longer, my hand curls itself around the fabric of Austin's shirt. Gosh how much I wish he would just do it already. This constant teasing is confusing me more and more by the second and with every breath I take I feel like my heart is about to stop. Making things even worse Austin lifts up one of his hands and puts it a bit higher on my waist. I pull the fabric of his shirt even harder and I let out a shaky breath. This causes his eyes to pierce even deeper into mine and I just can't take it anymore. But before I have any chance to do something about it, I feel his lips crash against mine..._

I jump a little when our lips connect, but it doesn't take long for me to kiss him back. It feels so good to finally feel his lips against mine. It's what my heart has been wanting and my head has been avoiding. All this time I've been ignoring the signs, but I just can't do that anymore. I just have to go for it and I know this sounds cliche and all...but it's true. You just have to follow your heart in situations like this...Speaking about hearts, I think Austin's about to beat out of his chest...But, I really shouldn't be the one talking here...I mean...it's not like mine is doing any better...My heart is thumping in my chest and I feel blood coursing through my veins. Warmth is flooding over my whole body and it's one of the best things I ever felt.

I lift up one of my hands and tangle it in Austin's hear. Unconsciously I begin playing with it and he groans. I smile a little at his antics, but as a reaction Austin squeezes one of his hands and makes me gasp. Smooth as he is, he takes this opportunity to deepen our kiss. I can faintly feel him smiling a bit and I mentally roll my eyes. I guess he's the one laughing now...Anyways both of our smiles fade away quickly and we are again totally consumed by our kiss. We continue kissing for a little while longer until we sadly have to pull away. I'm the first one to break the kiss, but I still keep my lips lingering above his. My eyes are still closed and trying to control my breathing, I rest my forehead against his. We both stay silent and the only sounds you can hear are the rustling of the trees and our heavy breathing caused by us trying to take in as much oxygen as possible.

I feel him lift up one of his hands and brush my cheek. I smile a bit and open my eyes. I disconnect our foreheads and shift my gaze to him. I look up into his eyes and they look a bit dazed but they are also staring at me in a serious way. He shifts his eyes to my lips and with the thumb of the hand that is caressing my cheek, he brushes over them. I feel my lips tingle a bit when he touches them and I softly grab his wrist. This causes him to look back into my eyes. This time he keeps his eyes there and the daze in his eyes that I saw before has disappeared. I can slowly see a smile forming on his lips and not soon after that, his famous smirk appears too. I shake my head a bit and smile too. It's like now we both realize what has really just happened. I mean after all those times we teased each other and all those times we almost kissed...it finally happened...we kissed.

Suddenly Austin takes the hand that was lingering on my face and brushes away a fallen strand of hair and puts it behind my ear. He places his hand back on my waist and stops his movements. I look at him a bit confused and wait for him to say or do something but he doesn't. I begin to avert my gaze a bit because I don't really know what to do now, but then Austin chuckles and surprises me (again) by softly pulling me closer to him. I smile and he slowly brings his lips back to mine. This time the kiss only lasts a few seconds but again I feel warmth explode over my whole body. All to soon Austin pulls away and softly puts his forehead against mine. Just like before neither of us says anything, but I kinda wish he would. I mean how do we continue from this. Will things change? Will we act like nothing happened?...I sure hope not.

"See...I told you I would get that kiss eventually..." Austin suddenly says.

My eyes shoot open and I pull away. He's looking at me with an amusing look on his face and it's then I realize nothing changed. It's not awkward between us and I couldn't be more grateful. But still something's bugging me. I mean, was this all an act?

I give him a little smile. "Well, who told you that you wouldn't?" I ask teasingly but also a bit careful.

His smile drops a bit and he looks at me confused. "No one... I guess I just wanted to make sure it would happen that's all." He says and the smile finds its way back to his face. He leans in a bit and brings his lips near my ear. "Besides I kinda liked the way I handled things..." He whispers and I smile.

He pulls back smiling and leans a bit against the stem of the tree. I look at him and shake my head. He takes my hands in his and pulls me towards him. I wrap my arms around his torso and nuzzle my head into his chest. Again I hear his heartbeat, but it's beating at a much slower pace than before. Austin wraps his arms around me to keep me warm and lays his head on top of mine. I sigh and he begins to draw circles on my lower back.

"Don't worry shortie...you'll get used to it eventually..." He softly says.

I chuckle. "Who told you there is going to be a next time?...Oh and ehm, just to be honest, I kinda am already used to your way of acting..." I tease.

I feel Austin laugh a bit. "Nice try shortie...But you and I both know there is going to be a next time..." Austin softly says and I know by the tone in his voice that he's being serious. I lift up my head to look at him and he looks down. "Admit it Ally, you just can't stay away from me and..." He sighs..." I sure as hell...can't even try to not be around you." He continues and that just made my heart explode. I smile and this time I'm the one to shift my gaze to his lips. I look back up into his eyes and lean in a bit. I give him one final glance before softly planting my lips on his. He kisses back immediately but considering the position we're in it would be quite uncomfortable to continue kissing like this, so I pull away. I look back down and we both take back our original position.

"I hate it how right you are sometimes." I say and I snuggle even deeper into Austin's chest.

...

_TUUTUUUTUUTUUTUUTUU..._"Ugh not the alarm clock again." I mentally think and I turn around in my bed and put my pillow over my head. _TUUTUUTUUTUU_... Ugh, that thing just never wants to shut up! I groan, take my pillow and throw it against my alarm clock. It tumbles to the ground and the annoying noise stops. "Finally!" I think again and I smile, but then the beeping starts again. "Really!" I yell and I get up and out of my bed. I walk over to the alarm clock and try to turn it off.

I press on the button to stop the beeping, but it won't work."Ugh great. Now this stupid thing is broken too..."I look around to try and find something to fix the button with, but I realize that it's no use. So after trying to fix my ehm 'precious' alarm clock, I do what every other human being would do in this situation...pull the stupid plug.

The beeping stops and I sigh. "Finally peace and quiet." I say but then something crashes downstairs. I frown and turn my body towards my bedroom door. That's weird...I though aunt Linda already left for work...I put my alarm clock,that I was still holding, down and exit my bedroom. I go to the top of the stairs and walk down quietly. I also look around to find some kind of weapon...you know, just in case. I look into the hallway but I see nothing that I can possibly use, but then the umbrella that is hanging on the coat hanger catches my attention. I grab it quickly and take a better look at it. The umbrella is covered in little goldfish and doesn't look scary at all.

I sigh."Well I hope that whoever this person is really hates the sea." I mumble and I gently walk into the living room. I look around, but I don't see anything. Hmm, that's odd..."Maybe he or she is in the kitchen." I think while walking into the kitchen, but there's no one here too. I lower my umbrella, walk back into the hallway and put it on the coat hanger again. "I swear I heard something..." I say while looking around and my eyes fall on that one door that closes the room I haven't checked yet...My aunt's office.

Normally I'm not allowed to go in her office because a lot of important documents are stacked there...but considering the recent activities it might be a good idea to just check and make sure everything's alright.

I walk to the door, turn the nob and push it open. I take a look inside and everything looks just fine. Hmm..."I guess I just imagined it then." I think and I begin to close the door, but then something catches my eye. Right next to the book case I see a huge pile of documents scattered across the floor. How did I miss that?!

Shaking my head I walk into the office and go to the fallen documents. I guess this can be the cause of the crash I heard a few minutes ago...I croutch down and begin to organize the documents a bit so that they are presentable when my aunt comes home. After about a dozen papers I come across a paper map that reads: COURT. I frown and examine the map. This is weird. Is my aunt having some legal trouble and if she is, why doesn't she tell me? I take a look at the map again. Maybe I should just open it and see for myself?...No, that's crazy...This is aunt Linda's personal stuff, I can't just stick my nose in things like this...But then again, she is my aunt and if she's having trouble, I should help her...I sigh. Maybe just a little peek...what harm can that do, right? I begin to lift up the flap of the map and just as I'm about to see the papers, the clock in the office strikes 7:45. Oh no! I have to get ready or I'll be late for school and I have a presentation today!

I jump up put the map down and sprint out of the office. I only have like 15 minutes to get ready and then I still have to walk to school! Ugh, this is going to be a nightmare...

...

"Yes! I made it!" I mentally yell while barging into the school building. I lean against the school door and I readjust the straps of my backpack. Students are looking at me like I'm crazy and I can't really blame them, you know...My hair's a mess I'm panting and my legs are about to fall off, but hé...I MADE IT!

I give everybody that was staring at me a small smile and begin to walk to my locker. I still have a minute or two till the bell rings so that means I have just enough time to get my books and go to the classroom.

I reach my locker and just when I'm about to open it, I feel someones arms sneak their way across my waist. "Goodmorning shortie..." The person says but I know immediately who it is.

I smile, but continue to get my books out of my locker. "Goodmorning Austin."

"So, I texted you this morning asking if you needed a ride, but you didn't respond." He says and after I close my locker I turn around.

"Really?" I ask and I take out my phone."Huh, would you look at that." I say and Austin chuckles.

"How come you didn't see it?"

"Well I kinda had to rush to get to school this morning, because at first I thought a serial killer was in my house but it turned out it was just a pile of fallen documents." I casually say.

Austin gives me a weird look. "Huh?"

I laugh. "Never mind. The important thing is that I made it here on time." I say and he nods.

"So, do you maybe want to grab a..." Austin begins to say, but a screeching sound cuts him off.

"Ally!"

My eyes widen in shock and Austin has this terrified look on his face. We both know what's coming and there is no way we can escape. I see Austin trying to run away but I grab his shirt and stop him. "Oh nononono, blondie. If I'm going in, you're going in with me..." I tell him seriously while looking him straight in the eye.

"But Ally...It's you she wants to talk to anyway." Austin whines and I give him a look.

"Austin, I swear if you..."

"Sorry Ally, gotta go!" He quickly says and...he's gone.

I sigh."Great..." I mumble.

"Ally!" She yells again and now she's standing right in front of me.

"Hi Ona." I carefully say. "Didn't you listen when I told you that sugared cereal really isn't your thing?"

She gives me this guilty look. "Weeeeell, maybe, but anyways this excitement isn't a sugar rush!" She begins." A little birdie just told me about you..." She says while poking me."And Austin..." Another poke." Leaving Friday's party..." And another one." Together!" She squeals and now she's poking me multiple times."Ooo, come on Ally I want to know EVERYTHING!" She yells while jumping up and down.

I laugh a bit. "Fine, just please calm down. You're giving me a headache..."

"Sorry. Now please tell me what happened."

"Well fine. But where do you want me to start? The part where I was looking for you but you were sucking another guys' face off?" I tease and her face goes blank, but turns to red soon after. I laugh a bit, because it looks kind of funny.

"Wha-what?" She says while stretching the 'a'."That was..I mean I was..." She nervously begins."Okay, this is no time to change the subject Ally..." Ona tries but I just give her a chuckle.

"Relax Ona. I was just messing with you I..." I begin to say but then...

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..._

"...I guess I'll have to finish my story some other time then." I finish and Ona whines.

"Ugh fine. I'll see you in the break or with lunch...one of the two...or both. Anyways I'll see you. Byee!" And then she's off.

I sigh. "Well, I better get to class too...I don't want to be late..." I think while walking to class. I stroll through the halls and see that they are almost completely empty. Hmm, I better quicken my pace a bit. "...now where is that classroom...ah there it is...and I'm right on time..." I think. I'm a few steps away from the door and just as I'm about to take the final step, something pulls me back...

"What the?" I say when I see that I'm now standing in a dark janitors closet. "Hé, who's here." I say while turning the nob of the door, but it's locked. "Let me out!" I yell but a voice stops me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." And the person turns the light on. When I see who it is, my eyes widen in shock. Oh, this can't be good... "We need to have a little talk..."

* * *

><p><strong>-So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? What parts did you like most and any thoughts on what has happened?<strong>

**-Austin and Ally are getting there, but just to be clear. They are not officially together yet ;) I mean, they still have to go on a date and...drama is on its way ;p**

**- Oh and who do you think pulled Ally in the closet? :)**

**- And what do you guys want to happen next? I'm open to listen to all you guys' ideas so if you have any, please let me know. :)**

**-Anyways, Thank you guys again for reading my story and until next time! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVORITE, PLEASE! Thanks!**

**X READERTOWRITER**


End file.
